Duelist World tournament
by League of Writers
Summary: The pups have learn the game of duel monsters (yugioh) and Ryder has entered them in a huge world tournament where pups and kids can compete to decide who is the greatest duelist in the world. The pups will meet new friends and evil enemies who want to take over this world, can the Paw Patrol and there new friends win or will they and the world be destroyed. Written By Duel Freak
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello my name is Duel, i'm a huge fan of the game yugioh so I decided to make a fanfic about it. I'm a great friend of both Decker the Hunter and Rodney the Wrestling fan and the newest member of the League of Writers. One thing if you do not know what yugioh is please look it up now and look up the rules or else you will be confused on what is going on. Also all these cards can be looked up if you want to see what the monster's look like as well as the spells.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning, Ryder vs Chase.**

"Paw Patrol to the lookout!" Ryder called the pups with a huge surprise in store for them.

"Ryder needs us", the pups called, they were currently playing soccer but they all knew that when Ryder called they had to drop everything and go see what was going on. Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble where the first ones on the elevator.

"Hey dudes whewe is Mawshall?" said Zuma.

"Watch out!" Marshall came rolling on the soccer ball they were playing with, the before the pups could even move Marshall crashed into all of them.

"I guess I scored the winning goal", said Marshall with a smile on his face.

The pup shared a laugh before getting up and the elevator started to go up leading to the locker room. The pups quickly got dressed in their uniforms and pup packs, they got back into the elevator and we're taken to the top of the look out where Ryder was waiting for them. The pups quickly got into position in front of ryder each with a look of determination on there faces.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase announced puffing out his chest a bit.

"Thanks for hustling to the lookout pups but we don't have a mission today I just needed to tell you all something", said Ryder trying his hardest to hid the grin on his face.

"What is Ryder?" Marshall asked.

"Well I know how much you pups love playing duel monsters so I went ahead and entered you pups in the biggest duel monsters tournament in the world. The Duelist World Championship hosted in Japan!" Ryder announced.

"Really!" Marshall said excitedly.

"Yep and it isn't only for pups to duel in this tournament in fact", Ryder pressed a button and a red and black duel came out and he placed it on his arm. "It's for humans as well, so I went ahead and entered the tournament myself". The pups were shocked Ryder was the best duelist in Adventure Bay none of the pups had ever beaten him in a duel.

"Is there a prize?" Rocky asked.

"Yep the prize for if a pup wins is 250 thousand dollars and a year's supply of pup treats", said Ryder. The pups grew very excited for this grand prize, "however pups I want you all to remember 1 thing no matter who wins or loses just do you best".

"Yes sir", the pups repeated back.

"Alright then we leave in 5 days so get some practice in", said Ryder.

The pups quickly went to there own pup houses and got to work choosing the decks they had the most confidence using in a duel.

Chase had decided to go with his best deck, an elemental neo hero Deck, Chase's go to card was his Elemental Hero Divine Neos.

Marshall had gone with his signature deck, a gagaga deck that he used to exceed in xyz summons. Marshall's go to card was his Number 39 Utopia card.

Skye had gone with her blackwing quasar deck, her go to cards were Ancient Fairy Dragon and her stardust dragon.

Rocky had gone with his plant rulers deck, his signature card was his black rose dragon.

Zuma had gone with his Legendary Ocean Deck, his signature card was his ocean dragon lord.

Rubble had gone with his gem knight deck his go to card was his Gem-Knight Prismaura.

The pups were currently in the yard to get practicing, "so which one of you wants to duel the master?" Chase walked forward and smiled. Each pup had a specially designed pup pack meant only for dueling, each back had a duel disk inside it as well as small metal hands to draw cards, place them on the duel disk, as well as shuffle the deck when needed.

"Let's go Chase you and me", said Marshall with a smile on his face.

"Fine then let's go", Chase and Marshall stood about 15 feet from each other.

"Let's duel!" They both yelled drawing 5 cards each.

"I'll take the first move Marshall!" Chase looked at his hand, he had 2 spell cards, a trap card and 2 monsters cards. First Chase summoned the monster card Elemental Hero Stratos (1800 attack points and 400 defense points), Chase then attacked Stratos 2 special ability when Stratos is summoned Chase can add one more elemental hero card from his deck to his hand. Chase choose elemental hero Prisma, he shuffled his deck and move on. He then played the field spell card Fusion Gate. The area around Chase and Marshall changed into a green field with a black sky. This card allowed him to fusion summon a monster by banishing fusion materials from his hand or field. Chase placed two cards face down on the field and ended his turn.

Chase turn 1: Life Points 4000 cards in his hand 2.

"My draw!" Marshall drew one card, he summoned the monster card Gogogo Giant in attack mode (2000 attack points 0 defense points). Marshall immediately attacked Stratos, Chase activated his trap card Magic Cylinder this trap negated Marshall's attack and sent it right back towards him. Marshall took 2000 points of damage to his life points dropping them to 2000 points. Marshall placed one card face down and ended his turn Gogogo Giant's effect set in he had to change it defense mode.

Marshall turn 1: Life points 2000 cards in hand 4.

"Sorry Marshall but like I said i'm the master!" Chase smirked as he drew a new card. Chase summoned the monster card, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (600 attack points and 800 defense points) Chase activated his monster effect allow him to look at Marshall's hand and select one monster that Marshall had if a monster on Chase's side of the field had attack points greater than or equal to the monster Chase choose than Marshall would take 500 points of Damage. Chase choose the monster Gagaga Girl who only had 1000 attack points, and Chase Stratos had 1800 attack points so Marshall took 500 points of damage dropping him to 1500 attack points. Chase then attacked Gogogo Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin sending him to grave yard. Chase then attacked Marshall directly with Stratos sending Marshall life points to zero.

Duel ends Chase wins.

"Dang it I got a bad hand", said Marshall with a sigh as Chase's monster's disappeared and he got up and walked over to Chase. "Good duel Chase you got me", Marshall stuck his paw out and Chase shook it.

"You two Marshall but like I said I am the master", said Chase.

"Oh really then how about you duel me", Chase turned around to see Ryder standing there with his duel disk. "It's been awhile since my last duel let's see if I remember how to play", Ryder activated his duel disk and smiled.

"Alright Ryder sir let's do this", Chase barked in excitement and he and Ryder each drew 5 cards.

Ryder's deck was a galaxy eyes photon dragon deck his signature card was his number 107 galaxy eyes tachyon dragon.

"I will take the first turn Chase", Ryder first sent one of proton thrashers and one of galaxy wizards to the graveyard to Activate Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's ability, which allow Ryder to send 2 monsters from his hand with a combine attack points of 2000 attack points or more to the graveyard to special summon his dragon. With a flash of light a huge dragon appeared from the sky and looked down at Chase who took a couple steps backwards. Ryder then activated the spell card Galaxy expedition this spell card allowed Ryder to summon a level 5 or higher monster from his deck. So he choose another Galaxy eyes photon dragon (3000 attack points and 2500 defense points), Ryder then overlays both his dragons together to bring out his ace in the hole Number 107 Galaxy eyes Tachyon Dragon (3000 attack points and 2500 defense points). Chase was shocked that Ryder able to summon such a powerful monster in only 1 turn. Ryder ended his turn with that move.

Ryder turn 1: Life points 4000, cards in his hand 1.

"I won't give up!" Chase told himself drawing one card from his deck, chase activated the card polymerization to summon the fusion monster. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 attack points and 1400 defense points) Chase then activated field spell card Skyscrapers, the field around Chase and Ryder turned into large Skyscrapers. Chase sent Flame Wingman to attack Ryder's Dragon.

"Chase you do realize your monster has less attack points right?" Ryder questioned.

"No it doesn't you see as long as Skyscrapers in on the field my monsters gain a 1000 point attack boost to their attack points!" chase said with a slight smirk. Chase destroyed one of Ryder's best monsters sending it to the graveyard as well as the monsters used to summon it. Ryder took 100 points of damage sending his life points to 3900. With that being done Chase ended his turn with one card set face down.

Chase 1 turn: life points 4000, cards in hand 2.

"Good move Chase but I'm not going to lose yet", Ryder drew one card and looked at it, "Perfect", Ryder activated the spell card, Galaxy Zero this card allowed him to go into his graveyard and special summon one galaxy monster. Ryder choose his Number 107 Galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon but there was one problem he couldn't use that monster to attack. The spell card he activated wouldn't allow it but he could equip the spell card to his dragon. Ryder then set one card and ended his turn.

Ryder 2nd turn: Life points 3900, cards in hand zero.

Chase drew one card and smirked he got exactly the card he needed, he activated his 2nd polymerization and he fused flare wingman and his elemental hero sparkman together and fusion summoned. Elemental Hero shining flare wingman in attack mode (2500 attack points and 2000 defence points), Chase then activated Shining Flare Wingman special ability, he gained 300 attack points for every elemental hero monster in Chase's graveyard which was currently 4 so Shining Flare Wingman gained 1200 attack points, giving it a grand total of 3700 attack points. Chase sent Shining Flare wingman to attack Ryder's dragon but Ryder activated Galaxy Zero ability he could send that card to the graveyard and his dragon would be saved. Chase ended his turn.

Chase's 2nd turn: life points 4000, cards in hand 1.

Ryder drew one card and frowned, he quickly ended his turn.

Ryder 3rd turn: life points 3900, cards in hand 1.

Chase drew one card and smirked, you see Ryder's spell card Galaxy Zero was a double edged sword although it might have saved Ryder's dragon from being destroyed last turn. It also dropped his dragon's attack points to zero. Chase sent his monster forward to attack Ryder's dragon sending it to the graveyard and dropping Ryder's attack points to 200. "Sorry Ryder but it look likes I win next turn".

Ryder smirked, "not yet Chase you just activated my trap card! Tachyon Chao's hole! You see since you destroyed one of my xyz galaxy monsters. I can now destroy as many monster cards on your side of the field as possible meaning your shining flare wingman is now destroyed". Chase watched in shock as his monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. "But that's not all your card is now banished from the duel". Chase ended his turn.

Chase 3rd turn: life points 4000 cards in hand 2.

"My turn and now I activate Tachyon Chaos hole's other ability, but not drawing a card and banishing this trap card, this allows me to special summon one xyz galaxy monster from the graveyard and guess who is back for revenge. Welcome back my dragon Galaxy eyes Tachyon Dragon in attack mode!" Ryder's dragon returned from the graveyard and let out a loud roar causing Chase to jump. "But that isn't all I've keep a certain card in my hand for a while and now it is time I used it because I have a galaxy monster on my field I can now summon this level 8 monster without tributing welcome to the field Galaxy Knight!" With a bright flash of light a giant knight with a sword appeared next to Tachyon Dragon, "next I activate his effect, but dropping his attack points by 1000 points I can now bring back my dragon of destruction from the grave yard". Ryder throw his hand into the air and a loud roar was heard a small black portal opened up, "welcome back Galaxy Eyes photon Dragon!" Galaxy eyes photon dragon flew out of the portal and landed before roaring at Chase. "Now it is time to finish this I overlay all 3 of my monsters to bring out my ultimate dragon", the sky grew darker as all 3 monsters combined and a large roar was heard again. Chase could only step back in true fear as a giant dragon appeared on the and locked it's eyes on Chase, "pups please meet Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" (4000 attack points and 3500 defense points) The dragon let out a loud roar that caused Chase to fall on his backside.

"No wonder Ryder is the best duelist in Adventure Bay his deck is so awesome!" said Rocky.

"That's right!" said Skye in amazement at the size of the dragon.

"Attack my dragon atomic blast!" Ryder ordered as the dragon opened his mouth and fired a large beam of energy at Chase. Chase went flying back and his points went to zero.

End of duel Ryder wins.

Ryder's monsters disappeared and Ryder deactivated his duel disk and walked over to Chase, "you alright Chase?" Ryder asked helping the german shepherd pup to his feet.

"Yeah i'm alright Ryder good duel", said Chase who suddenly melted to ground as Ryder gave him a long scratch behind his ears.

"That was a great duel Chase you need to work on your deck a little more and when that happens you will be a great duelist", said Ryder.

After 5 more days the air patroller was ready to go as the pups including Everest arrived from the trip to japan. Katie, and Danny X were also coming to compete in the tournament as well. Mayor Goodway was also coming along after finding out that Foggy Bottom was sending a team to compete as well. Even Barkingburg was sending repetitive to compete in the tournament they also had to stop and pick up Carlos and Tracker.

However far far away a certain pup was ready to leave, "Master Ra your plane is ready to leave?" said one of his servants.

"I'll be there in a second", the pup slipped on his pup pack and stared at his most prized card, The god card The winged Dragon of Ra, "don't worry I will find your brothers I promise".

Ra placed the card in his deck and went to get on his plane.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of the story so far, I do accept oc's for the main tournament so if you have one you want in the story please let me know. Thanks for reading and see you for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival to Japan: Zuma vs Ra.**

"So this Japan?" Zuma said in awe as the exited the Air Patroller, they had gained permission from the people in charge of the tournament to land the Air Patroller behind the hotel they were to stay in. The hotel was named, "Forest Inn Showakan", there was a massive forest behind the hotel.

"Yep it's been awhile since i've dueled here", Ryder looked around in amazement as well.

"You've dueled her before Ryder?" Chase asked.

Ryder nodded his head, "yep a couple years ago I entered a tournament and came in 10th place".

At that moment a man dressed in a tux came walking up to them, "you are the Paw Patrol yes?"

"Yes sir", Ryder responded.

"Welcome to Japan my name is Tsukiyomi Naofumi and I will be assisting you during your stay here in Japan. If you follow me we will get you registered for the tournament, tonight there will be a massive dinner for all competitors there the rules for the first round of the tournament will begin", Tsukiyomi smiled, "please enjoy your stay and enjoy the hotel, left your luggage I already have someone to come get them".

The group followed them to the registration area where a huge amount of duelist were already signing up. Both pups and humans, this tournament was the junior world tournament meaning only kids and pups between the age of 5 and 15 could enter. "Well well well if it isn't Adventure Bay?" Everyone turned around to see the one and only Mayor Humdinger standing there with 6 kids behind him, each with a smirk on there faces.

"Hello Mayor Humdinger", Mayor Goodway said with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. "I'm guessing you're here to watch those kids compete?"

"Yes they are representing Foggy Bottom and they are gonna bring that prize back home", said Mayor Humdinger.

"Well as coach of Adventure Day teams I wish you luck", Mayor Goodway stuck her hand out and Humdinger shook it.

"How about a little wager the losing town has to wear a shirt saying how great the other town is", proposed Humdinger.

"I accept", both mayor's smirked at each other before going their separate ways meanwhile everyone had registered for the tournament.

"Ah yeah this is my tournament to win", Danny X pumped his fist into the air.

"We'll see about that Danny if anyone is gonna this tournament it's gonna be me", said Rocky.

"Please i'm the master remember so I think that I will win?" said Chase.

"Hey guys look over there?" Skye motioned for the pups to turn around when they did a Kelb tal-Fenek pup (egyptian rabbit dog) walked into the room. He had large black marks over his eyes and he was wearing a golden robe over him. He walked over to the pups and stood in front of Zuma, "you're in my way move now!"

"Hold it dude please don't speak to me like that", said Zuma.

Suddenly the pup put his paw on Zuma's cheek and pushed him out of the way, "I told you to move now move!"

"Don't put youw paws on me" Zuma snapped getting up and back in the pup's face.

"Calm down Zuma?" Ryder immediately got in between the two pups he kneeled down and placed his hand in front of both pups.

"Get your hand out of my face before I bite it!" the pup growled at Ryder causing Zuma to growl back.

"Don't thweaten Wyder!" Zuma snapped.

Ra let out a sigh before stepping around Zuma he quickly registered before getting back in Zuma's face. "How about you and I take this outside for a little duel!" The pup give a smirk before walking away, "I'll be outside if you brave enough to duel me brat!"

Zuma followed the pup outside as the the others followed them, Zuma and the other pups stood 10 feet apart from each other. "What is youw name pup?"

"The name is Ra and you're gonna lose so how about a little wager?" Ra activated his pup pack and his duel disk came out it was gold and black. "Loser gives up his best card?"

"Fine", said Zuma activated his duel disk as well it was orange with a blue outline.

"Hang on Zuma this isn't smart?" said Ryder.

"Don't interfere brat this is between me and him not you!" Ra yelled.

"I accept and when I win you own my ownew an apology", Zuma said.

"Deal let's duel!" Ra smirked.

"Let's go than", Zuma turned around and gave Ryder a smile, "don't wowwy Wyder dude I won't lose".

Ryder sighed before giving Zuma a pat on the head, "alright I trust you so go and beat that pup".

"Let's duel!" Both pups yelled as they drew 5 cards.

"I'll go first!" Ra looked at his hand and smirked he summoned the monster card Makyura the Destructor (1600 attack points 1200 defense points), he then activated the spell card Black Pendant this increased his monster's attack points by 500 points. (2100 atk points 1200 defense points). Ra set 2 cards face down and ended his turn.

Ra's first turn: Life points 4000, cards in hand 1.

"My turn!" Zuma drew a card and looked at it first he summoned the monster card, Warrior of Atlantis in attack point (1900 attack points and 1200 defense points), Zuma then activated the field spell card, a legendary ocean, the area around Ra and Zuma changed into the deep sea, this spell card increased attack points of all monsters on the field by 200. So his monster now had 2100 attack points the same as Ra's monster. Zuma placed 2 cards face down and ended his turn.

Zuma turn 1: life points 4000, cards in 2.

"Let me show why you weaker than me!" Ra drew a new card. Ra summoned the monster card Granadora this monster monster had a great effect when summoned Ra's life points increased by 1000 points. He then ended his turn with a slight smirk on his face.

Ra turn 2: life points 5000 cards in hand 1.

Zuma drew a new card he set one card face down in the monster zone and ended his turn.

Zuma turn 2: life points 4000, card in hand 1.

Ra drew one card and he summoned the monster card, Lekunga in attack mode (1700 atk points and 500 def points). Ra quickly ended his turn.

Ra turn 3: life points 5000, cards in hand 1.

Zuma drew a card and smirked, he sent both his monster cards to the graveyard to summon one of his favorite monsters his Levia Dragon in attack mode (2600 atk points and 1500 def points), because of Zuma's field spell card his monster's attack points was increased by 200 giving it 2800 atk points. Zuma attacked Ra's Lekunga but Ra activated his trap card, called nightmare wheel. This trap card allowed Ra to target one more one the field and it couldn't attack or change it's attack position unleashed by another card's effect. Zuma growled a bit but he ended his turn.

Zuna turn 3: Life points 4000, cards in hand 1.

Ra drew a card and smirked as suddenly Zuma cried out in pain as black lightning appeared around his body. "Zuma you alright!" Ryder called out. Suddenly Zuma's life points dropped to 3500.

"I see you found out my traps ability, as long as that card is on the field you lose 500 life points during each of my turns", said Ra. As he drew a new card, he smirked "let's make your life even worse I activate the trap card coffin seller, now everytime one of your monsters are destroyed you take 300 points of damage", said Ra. As a large coffin surrounded Zuma. with that Ra ended his turn.

Ra turn 4: Life points 5000, cards in hand 2.

"I got this", Zuma drew a new card and frowned he ended his turn.

Zuma turn 4: life points 3500 cards in hand 2.

"You are a sorry piece of crap aren't you", Ra drew a new card and smirked again as Zuma screamed in pain again as his life points dropped to 3000 , he ended his turn.

Ra turn 5: life points 5000 cards in hand 3.

Zuma drew a new card and finally smiled, he summoned the monster card armed sea hunter in attack mode (1800 atk points and 400 def points) Zuma attacked Ra's Lekunga sending it to the graveyard Ra took 100 points of damage. Zuma ended his turn.

Zuma turn 5: life points 3000 2 cards in hand.

Ra laughed as Zuma screamed again and his life points dropped to 2500, Ra drew a card and his eyes grew big. "Sorry you little brat but this duel is over in one turn", Ra summoned the monster card lord poison he then attacked Zuma's Armed Sea Hunter with his Makyura the Destructor Zuma grunted as he lost 200 points of damage sending his life points to 2200. Ra ended his turn.

Ra turn 6: life points 4900 cards in hand 2.

Zuma drew a new card and signed before ending his turn.

Zuma turn 6: life points 2300 cards in hand 3

Ra laughed again as Zuma screamed in pain losing another 500 points, "Let me show you why you will never be on my level, let me show you why I am the most dangerous duelist here!" Ra took a deep breath and all three of his monster began to glow as a bright yellow light appeared above them all. All three of Ra's monsters disappeared and a giant ball appeared before them, "almighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please hear my cry. Transform from orb of light and bring me victory in my fight, the sky turns to light as I call your name to humble my duel. Winged Dragon of Ra!" Ra yelled as the orb slowly opened up exposing a giant golden dragon who looked at Zuma and roared. Zuma backed up in fear. "You are right to fear my beast because first of all I activate one of his effects by paying 1000 life points I can now destroy one monster on the field and I choose your weak little dragon!" Zuma looked on in fear as his dragon was destroyed before his eyes.

"Zuma don't worry his dragon doesn't have any atk points or def points you can still win!" Rocky called out.

"You got this Zuma just called down!" said Skye.

"Beat him Zuma", said Rubble.

"Thewe wight I can…", Suddenly Ra started to laugh.

"You fools this is a God card for a reason you see it has another effect by paying all but 100 of my life points my dragon gains the life points I paid. So now my dragon has 3800 attack points!" Zuma looked on in fear as Ra's dragon roared loudly at his power boost. "Finish him off Ra!" Ra opened his mouth and fired a blast of light towards Zuma hitting him directly. Zuma screamed as his life points dropped to zero and he went flying backwards, Ryder ran forward and caught him.

End of duel winner Ra.

"Zuma are you okay", Ryder asked petting Zuma's fur slowly.

"Sowwy I lost Wyder!" said Zuma he let out a loud sigh as Ryder put him on the ground. Zuma sadly walked forward to Ra and pulled out his best card Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daelalus. "You won and we had a deal!"

"Keep your weak little monster I have no need for a weakling like you, you are looking at royalty brat so I suggest you…", everyone heard a loud click. They turned and looked at a very upset Ryder who had just activated his duel disk.

"No one makes fun of my pup, do you understand me, if not than maybe it is time for me and you to have a duel so I can teach you disrespect pup!" Ryder walked forward and looked down at the pup.

"Nope I have no need to battle a weak child like you no i'll save you for the tournament for now I will take my leave!" Ra deactivated his duel disk and put it back in his pup pack before walking away back into the hotel.

The other's could only look at his with upset looks on their faces, however unknown to all of them 3 more had been watching their duel. "I see brother Ra has made it here". A pup in blue smiled as they watched Ra leave.

"Yes this tournament just got even better", said another pup dressed in red,

"Yes this is gonna be fun", said the last boy in gold.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Tournament Rules Explain; Battle of the Blackwing Decks, Ace vs Skye.**

They group went back to their rooms to unpack their bags each room held four to 5 pups and or humans or a mix of both, Danny, Carlos, Tracker, and Rubble shared one room. Marshall, Zuma, Chase, Rocky and Ryder shared another. Lastly Skye, Everest and Katie shared another, Mayor Goodway was taken to another room for adults. However when the girls got into there room Skye let out a scream, sitting on one of the beds was the one and only Ace Sorensen.

"Ace", Skye called out running over to Ace and jumping onto her planting a couple licks to Ace cheek making her laugh.

"Okay okay it's nice to see you too Skye", Ace lifted the pup into the air and hugged her before setting her on the ground.

"So you're here to compete in the tournament", said Skye.

"Yep in fact Ryder called me a couple days ago and told me about the tournament so I came here to surprise you", Ace kneeled down and pulled out a card. "Here Skye I got this from a master of duel monster and I thought you could use it more than me", Ace placed the card down in front of Skye.

"Shooting Star Quasar Dragon!" Skye yelled in shock, "where did you find this I couldn't find a copy of the card anywhere?"

"I have my ways, anything for my favorite pup in the world", Skye's eye lit up in glee.

"I'm your favorite put in the world?" Ace smiled and patted Skye on the head.

"Of course you are after all you are my biggest fan in the world and you've always been there for me, so take that card as gift from me to you", Ace stood up.

Meanwhile in Ryder's room, "Zuma are okay?" Rocky asked seeing that Zuma had not said a word since they came into the room.

"I messed up dude", said Zuma with a sigh.

"Don't bet yourself up Zuma everyone loses even me", said Ryder.

"I could have won that duel, but I panicked at the sight of his dragon, I thought God Cards weren't real", said Zuma.

"He must have inherited that card from someone there are only 1 copy of that card in the world", said Ryder.

"I will beat that pup in the touwnament I bet my deck on it!" Zuma was determined to defeat that pup.

Before Ryder could a voice came from the loudspeaker in the room, "all contestants please arrive to the dining hall for dinner and the rules of the tournament immediately please", everyone quickly made their way to dining hall where a massive arrangement of food was set up. Everyone sat down and once they were all ready, the owner came out he was a japanese man dressed in a blue suit and black dress shoes.

"Welcome all you duelist my name is Kaibe Shungyosai I am the ring leader and the creator of the this tournament welcome all of you to the 5 annual Junior Duelist World Tournament. Now as of right now there are 1024 duelist here but i'm afraid I will only be taking half of you to the actual tournament meaning we need to get rid of the dead weight!" Kaibe looked around, "so in the first round of this tournament is to see who really wants this, tomorrow there will be a qualifying round. In all of your duel disk there is a tracker and once you lose your duel everyone will automatically be noted that you have lost".

"Once that happens you will eliminated from the tournament the next round of the tournament is very simple you will be working in teams. Each team will be chosen randomly and when that team loses you and your partner are out of the tournament, that will bring us down to 128 and that is where the tournament will begin". Kaibe smiled and bowed his head. "Good luck to each and every last one of you and be prepared to duel tomorrow because at half of you will be leaving. Please enjoy the food", Kaibe bowed one more time before leaving the room and letting the kids and pups have dinner. After dinner the paw patrol was sitting with all their friends.

"Excuse me", everyone turned their heads to see a young pup standing there. "My name is Raven i'm Ra's sister".

"What do you need", Ryder asked looking the pup up and down.

"I want to apologize for my brother's behavior he doesn't like being disrespected but there is no excuse for his behavior. Please don't take his actions so seriously he just wants to win", said Raven bowing her head.

"Youw bwothew isn't vewy nice", said Zuma.

"I know and i'll try to get him to apologize I…".

"Raven!" Raven jumped and spun around to see Ra running up to her. "Raven you are royalty don't talk to these losers let's go!" Ra ordered shooting Zuma a dirty look who gave him one right back, "follow me!"

"Yes big brother", said Raven following him away, she turned around and gave the pups a sad look.

"I feel bad for her?" Rubble said.

"Yeah she seems miserably with that pup", Chase added.

As the pups began to eat talk Skye and Ace each looked at each other and shared a neutral look they both nodded. They both calmly got up and walked outside, after 10 minutes the other's noticed that Ace and Skye had been gone and they went to go look for them. They didn't need to look long they found them outside each standing 20 feet part from each other. "Could you two tell us when you are gonna have a duel?" Chase called out as they walked over.

"Sorry we didn't want to disrupt you guys", Skye apologized.

"Go Skye!" Everest cheered on.

"Let's see what you got Skye this is the first time we have ever dueled each other isn't it", said Ace activating her duel disk.

"Yep all this time you always gave me pointers but we never dueled each other", Skye activated her duel disk which was pink.

"Then let's duel", they each drew 5 cards.

"I'll take the first turn Skye", Ace first summoned the monster card Blackwing- Gladius the Midnight Sun in defense mode (500 atk points 1800 defense points level 3 monster ) she then special summoned the monster card Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode (1300 atk points and 400 def points level 3 monster). Ace then synchro summoned Blackwing- Nothung the Starlight in atk mode (2400 atk points and 1600 defense points level 6 monster). Ace activated Nothung ability this allowed her to normal summon one more monster to the field. She summoned the monster card Blackwing-Shura The Blue Flame (1800 atk points 1200 defense points level 4), she then activated the effect of a monster in her hand she summoned another Blackwing- Gale of the Whirlwind if another blackwing monster was on her side of the field she could special summon gale from her hand. Ace did another synchro summon and brought the monster Blackwing Tamer- Obsidian Hawk Joe to her field (2600 atk points and 200 def points level 7) Ace set one card face down and ended her turn.

Ace turn 1: life points 4000 cards in hand 2.

"Impressive Ace just summoned two synchro monsters in one turn!" Chase was amazed by Ace's first move.

"Nice move Skye but it's my draw!" Skye drew a card and smiled, she first summoned Blackwing- Bora the Spear in atk mode, she then activated blackwing- gale the whirlwind ability which allowed her to special summon it from her hand. Skye the synchro summoned the monster Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the rain shower in attack mode (2600 atk and 2000 def points level 7) Skye then activated two of her monsters ability allowing her to special summon them to her field she choose the monster cards. Blackwing Gladius the midnight sun and her last gale of the whirlwind she did another synchro summon and summoned the monster card Assault Blackwing- Chidori the Rain Sparkler (2600 atk points and 2000 def points) Skye activated her monsters ability. This ability allowed her monster to gain 300 atk points for every blackwing monster in her graveyard. Which was 4 so her monster gained a total of 1200 atk points giving a grand total of 3800. Skye attacked Ace's Nothung The Starlight, Ace grunted as her monster was destroyed and she took 1400 points points of damage sending her life points to 2400, Skye set 1 card and ended her turn.

Skye turn 1: Life points 4000 cards in hand 1.

"Wow when did Skye get so good?" Rocky questioned.

"Impressive move Skye but I'm not gonna lose to you!" Ace drew a card and smirked. She summoned the monster card Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall (400 atk points 600 def points level 1) Ace then synchro summoned the monster card Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (3000 atk points and 2500 def points) Ace ended her turn.

Ace turn 2: Life points 2400 cards in hand 0.

Skye drew a card and went to attack Ace's mighty dragon, but ace activated the trap card Quaking Mirror Force, this card sent all monsters to defense mode. Skye ended her turn with that move.

Skye turn 2: life points 4000 cards in hand 2.

Ace drew a card and attacked Skye's monster sending it to the graveyard, Ace then ended her turn.

Ace turn 3: life points 2400 cards in hand 1.

Skye drew a card and frowned, she didn't get a monster card so she just ended her turn.

Ace drew a card and summoned the monster card Blackwing- Pinaki the waxing moon who had 1200 attack points. "Game over Skye", Ace attacked with both of her monsters Skye had lost.

End of Duel Ace wins.

Skye sighed and walked over to Ace, "good duel Ace".

"You did great and now I know you are ready for this card so here", Ace pulled a card out of her pocket and put it in Skye's extra deck. "That card is Blackwing Obsidian Hawk Joe I have 2 copies so you can keep that one", Skye smiled before giving Ace a lick on the cheek.

Everyone went back to their rooms and got a much needed night of rest, the next morning at 9:00 am the tournament began as everyone went their separate ways. They agreed that for the first round they wouldn't duel each other.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and let me know what you think so far, also hey Decker I just posted more chapter than you have in 2 weeks. I'm just kidding bro but serious give your fans a chapter. Again thank you for reading and please review it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Quick note this chapter i will be doing the duels a little differently, you'll see in the chapter. Also for those you who wanna know some cards are banned in real life but for the sake of this story those cards won't be banned.**

 **Chapter 4: The Qualifying Round part 1. Katie vs Jade, Danny X vs Ra, and**

 **Rubble vs Owen.**

Already into the tournament Ryder, Chase, Carlos, Tracker and Ace had already won there duels and had gone back to the hotel to wait for the others. Katie and Skye were walking around together in the forest looking for an opponents to duel against. "Where is everyone?" Skye questioned they must've been walking around for at least an hour but couldn't find anyone to duel them.

"Yeah it looks like everyone is hiding or something", said Katie.

They kept walking until they finally meet up with someone who was sitting on the ground meditating, the girl opened her eyes and smiled. "FInally a duelist", the girl stood up, she was wearing a pink kimono. "My name is Jade Yumi pleasure to meet you who is the girl who is gonna duel me?"

"Skye I'll take her on", Katie said activating her blue duel disk.

"Thank you for the duel please make this a great one", Jade activated her green duel disk and both girls stood 10 yards apart from each other.

"Let's duel!" Both girl shouted before drawing 5 cards each.

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind", Jade looked at her hand. First she summoned the monster card, Sage with Eyes of Blue to the field in defense mode. A women dressed in blue robes and a staff in her hand appeared on the field. (0 atk points and 1500 def points) Jade then activated her monster ability which allowed her to add one tuner monster from her deck to her hand. She added The White Stone of Ancients to her hand, She then activated the spell card Dragon Shrine this allowed her to send one dragon type monster from her deck to the graveyard. She choose her Blue Eyes White Dragon and set it to the graveyard, Jade set 1 card face down and ended her turn.

Jade turn 1: life points 4000, cards in hand 3.

"My draw", Katie drew a card and looked over her hand, Katie summoned her sunlight unicorn to the field in attack mode. A unicorn with appeared on the field and to next to Katie who give it a rub on the head (1800 atk and 1000 def). Katie then activated her monster's ability which allowed her to look at the top card on her deck. If it was an equip spell she could keep it, if it wasn't she put it on the bottom of her deck, the card was the monster golden ladybug so she put it on the bottom of her deck. Katie then attacked Sage with eyes of Blue with her unicorn, destroying it and sending it to the graveyard. Katie then set two cards and ended her turn.

Katie turn 1: Life Points 4000, cards in hand 3.

"My draw!" Jade drew a card and smirked, first she activated the spell card Return of the Dragon Lords. This called allowed her to special summon one level 7 or higher dragon type monster from her graveyard, "please welcome my ultimate dragon of destruction, the Blue eye White Dragon!" A black portal opened up and a huge dragon with white scales and blue eyes (3000 atk points and 2500 def points) "Attack my dragon white lightning attack!" Blue Eye's opened it's monster and fired lightning towards Katie.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Gravity Bind, as long as that trap is on the field no level 4 or higher monsters can attack!" A giant blue orb with blue lines running on it surrounded Blue Eyes White Dragon causing it to roar in anger.

Jade groaned a bit before she summoned the monster The White Stone of Legend in attack mode, a large white stone came out of the ground (300 atk points and 250 def points.) Jade then combined her level 1 white stone of legend and her level 8 blue eyes white dragon to synchro summon her blue eyes Spirit Dragon in def mode, a large dragon appeared from a bright light and roared at Katie before folding it wings like a shield. (2500 atk points and 3000 def points) JAade then ended her turn.

Jade turn 2: 4000 life points, cards in hand 2.

"Before I draw a card I activate the trap card, Solemen's wishes this card allow me to gain 500 life points for every card I draw, now I draw a card and I gain 500 more life points", Katie said as her life points went to 4500. Katie then activated the field spell card Ancient Forest the area around Katie and Jade turned into a forest with huge tree. "This spell has a great effect it allows me to switch any defense position monster to attack mode!" Jade's dragon was switched back to attack mode. Katie then summoned the monster card Fire Princess in atk mode, a woman dressed in a red dress and had a red staff came onto the field. (1300 atk points and 1500 def points level 4). Katie then set 1 card and ended her turn.

Katie turn 2: 4500 life points and 2 cards in hand.

"My draw!" Jade looked over her cards first she activated the spell card Trade In this card allowed her to send 1 level 8 dragon type monster to the graveyard and draw two cards. Jade sent her Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon to the graveyard and drew two more cards. Jade groaned not getting the card she needed, she ended her turn.

Jade Turn 3: life points 4000, cards in hand 4.

"My draw so my life points gain 500 more life points but also my fire princess ability activates every time I gain life points you take 500 damage! Flame Blast!" Katie said as her flame princess lifted her staff and pointed it towards Jade shot a fire blast at her. Jade grunted as she took 500 points of damage dropping her to 3500. Katie then summoned the monster card White Magician Pikeru in attack mode. A small child appeared on the field dressed in a white robe and a small rod in her hand, the child floated over to Katie and hugged her (1200 atk points and 0 def points). Katie ended her turn.

Katie turn 3: life points 5000, cards in hand 2.

"My draw!" Jade drew a card and smiled, she played her second Return of the Dragon Lords spell card to special summon her blue eyes white dragon from her graveyard in attack mode. Jade then ended her turn.

Jade turn 4: life points 3500 cards in hand 3.

"My turn and now I draw a card giving me 500 more life points and now Pikeru ability kicks in giving me 400 more life points. Plus that mean that you are gonna take 1000 points of damage since fire princess ability activates once I gain life points and since two cards gave me life points you take damage for each one!" Jade eye's widened in shock as fire princess sent 2 fireballs towards Jade inflicting 1000 points of damage. Dropping her to 2500, Jade's blue eyes white dragon looked back at her.

"It's alright blue eyes i'll be fine!" Jade shook her head a couple times, then gave her dragon a thumbs up, Her dragon nodded and both Blue Eyes white dragon and Blue Eyes spirit dragon roared towards Katie

White Magician Pikeru hide behind Katie, "Don't Worry Pikeru she can't hurt you not as long as gravity bind is on the field", Pikeru nodded and looked at the two dragons and stuck her tongue out. Katie ended her turn with that move.

Katie turn 4: life points 5900 and cards in hand 4.

"Come on Jade you didn't come all this way to lose I just need to trust my deck and believe that I will get the cards I need to win", Jade drew a card and looked at she finally smiled. "Alight I play the spell card Twin Twisters this card allows me to destroy two spell or trap cards on the field and I pick gravity bind and solemn wishes!" Two twisters appeared out the sky and destroy both trap cards, the dorm around her dragons disappeared and both dragons let out a roar. "Now attack Blues Eyes White Dragon attack Sunlight Unicorn with white lightning, and Blue Eyes Spirit Dragon attack White Magician Pikeru with white lightning!" Both Dragons opened there mouths to attack.

"Not so fast I activate the trap card Pixie Ring when I have 2 or more monsters on the field you cannot attack the monster with the least amount of attack points!" Katie called out with a slight smirk.

"Fine Spirit Dragon take out fire princess", Spirit Dragon turned his attention to Fire Princess and attacked sending both sunlight unicorn and Fire Princess to the graveyard doing a total number of 2400 points of damage to Katie dropping her to 1600 life points. Jade ended the battle phase and summoned her seconds Sage with Eyes of Blue in atk mode, she then combined her level 1 sage with her level 8 she then synchro summoned the monster Azure Eyes Silver Dragon (2500 atk points and 3000 defense points level 9) Azure dragon roared at Katie. Jade ended her turn.

Jade turn 5: life points 2500 cards in hand 1.

"Don't worry Pikeru we can still win we just to summon a couple more friends", Katie rubbed Pikeru's head and draw a card. "First Pikeru effect kicks in giving me 400 points of damage", Katie snapped her figures and suddenly Azure chEye Silver Dragon and Blue Eye Spirit Dragon were both destroyed.

"What just happened!" Jade yelled.

"You didn't read Ancient forest did you, you see my field spell has a unique ability when a monster attacks it automatically destroyed at the end of battle phase". Katie informed.

"Damn it!"

Katie looked over her hand and smiled first I activate the card monster reborn this card allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard and I choose the card Sunlight Unicorn back from the grave. Next Katie normal summoned the monster sunny pixie to the field. A very small pixie appeared and flew over to Katie and sat on her shoulder.

"The bond you share with you monsters is amazing", said Jade.

"As is the bond you share with your monsters", said Katie, Katie then combined level 1 sunny pixie, level 2 Pikeru and level 4 sunlight unicorn to summon the monster card Ancient Fairy Dragon in attack mode. A large serpent like dragon appeared on the field with shiny wings and two arms, it landed in front of Katie placing it's tail on Katie's shoulder (level 7 2100 atk point and 3000 def points) . "Now my Sunny Pixie's ability activates when she is used in a synchro summon, I gain 1000 life points!" Katie's life points went back to 2600. Katie then activated the equip spell card, Horn of The Unicorn this card allowed her to increase her monsters attack points to 2800. "Thank you for the duel Jade but it is over attack Ancient Fairy Dragon fairy flames!"

"Not so fast I activate the trap card, negate attack, this card negates your monster attack", said Jade with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card solomon's warning by paying 2000 of my life points to negate the activation of your card and destroy it!" Jade's card was destroyed and katie's life points dropped to 600. "Finish this duel Ancient Fairy Dragon", Ancient Fairy Dragon opened her mouth and fired a blast of pink fire that hit Jade.

"Good job Katie!" Skye cheered.

"Thanks Skye I knew I could do it!" Skye turned around and gave Skye a thumbs up.

"It isn't over yet", Katie spun around to see smoke and the silhouette of Jade.

"But how?" Katie questioned.

"My trap card call of the haunted!" Katie's eyes widened in shock, "this card allows me to special summon one card from my graveyard and I choose my beast!" A bright light came from the dust and with the flaps of it's wings the dust was gone and there was blue eyes white dragon. "It took your attack head on and guess what because your monster has less attack points than my blue eyes white dragon you take 200 points of damage", Katie grunted as she took 200 points of damage. "Plus that also means because of your field spell your dragon is destroyed!"

Katie dropped to her knees and put her head down as her dragon was destroyed, "I end my turn".

Katie turn 5: life points 600 cards in hand 2.

"Katie…", Skye said.

"Attack blue eyes white dragon white lightning attack!" Blue eyes opened it's mouth and attacked Katie taking out the rest of her life points and winning her the duel.

End of duel, Jade wins.

Jade patted her massive dragon on the leg before it disappeared back into it's card, "thank you my dragons all of you". Jade walked over to Katie and offered her a hand. "Please don't get up you played a great duel and I couldn't have asked for a better first duel. You truly love your monsters and one day I hope we can duel again".

Katie finally smiled and grabbed Jade's hand and smiled at her, "thank you now I know that I need to change somethings in my deck".

Meanwhile with Danny X he had been looking for an opponent when he found Ra sitting on the ground. Ra opened his eyes and frowned, "great another weak duelist".

"Hold up pup you're talking to Daring Danny X, so it is time for a duel", Danny activated his duel disk.

"Fine then but how about a little bet winner gets the losers strongest card", Ra smirked as he backed once activating his duel disk and having it shuffle his deck.

"Fine then I guess your God card is gonna have a new owner cause you're gonna lose to Daring Danny X!" Danny activated his red duel disk and shuffled his put his deck in.

"Let's duel!" Danny drew 5 cards as did Ra.

"I'll take the first move pup", Danny looked over his hand and smiled he summoned his Axe Raider in attack mode, a monster wearing purple shorts and golden armor appeared on the field he had orange skin and a large axe (1700 atk points and 1150 def points). He placed 1 cards face down and ended his turn.

Danny X turn 1: Life points 4000 cards in hand 3.

"Let's get this over with", Ra drew a card, he summoned the monster card Bowganian, a monster appeared on the field looking like a giant green ball with an eye and two arms that had a large hook on it. (1300 atk points and 1000 def points) Ra then activated the equip spell card Black  
Pendant increasing his monster attack points by 700 points taking it to 200 points. Ra attacked Danny's monster with his sending it to the graveyard and Danny took 300 points of damage dropping him to 3700 points. Ra set 3 cards face down and ended his turn.

Ra turn 1: life points 4000 cards in hand 1.

"My draw let's go!" Danny drew a card.

"I activate the trap card Coffin Seller every time a monster you control is sent to the graveyard you take 300 points of damage to your life points", said Ra sitting on the ground with a yawn.

"Don't underestimate me", Danny looked over his hand and smiled he summoned the monster Red Eyes B chick. "Now I activate his effect if I send this card to the graveyard I can special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode", said Danny. A giant black dragon appeared on the field and roared at Ra who was unfazed.

"I activate the trap card nightmare wheel, now you cannot attack or change your monster's battle position and during each of my turns you take 500 points of damage!" Ra closed his eyes. "This is boring!"

Danny ended his turn.

Danny turn 2: cards in hand 3 life points 3700.

Ra smirked as Danny screamed in pain as he lost 500 points dropping him to 3200, Ra then summoned the monster card Gil Garth in attack mode (1800 atk points and 1200 def point) "Also Bowganian ability activates during my main phase you take 600 points of damage", danny grunted as he lost another 600 points dropping him to 2600. Ra ended his turn.

Ra turn 2: life points 4000 cards in hand 0.

Danny drew a card and sighed before placing one monster card down in defense mode and ended his turn.

Danny Turn 3: life points 2600 cards in hand 4.

Ra drew a card and smirked as Danny screamed in pain again losing 500 points and again when he went into his main phase and lost 600 more dropping him to 1500. "Let me end this I send your dragon and that set monster to the graveyard to special summon my monster Lava Golem to your side of the field". Danny eyes widened as his dragon and other monster was sent to the graveyard and a large lava golem appeared on the field. Ra ended his turn with a smirk,

Ra turn 3: Cards in hand 0 life points 4000.

Ra smirked as Danny screamed again as he lost 1000 points of damage, "but nightmare wheel is gone why did it double?"

"Whoever controls that monster loses 1000 life points during their turn!" Danny's eyes widened as he huge his head. "I end my turn!"

"Game over", Ra smiled as Danny lost his last life points.

Duel Over Ra wins.

Ra deactivated his duel disk and pup pack before walking over to Danny using the arms in his pup pack he grabbed Danny's Deck and went through it before taking Danny's Jinzo Monster card and left.

At that moment all the pups heard a voice on their duel disks, "Danny X and Katie have been eliminated by Jade and Ra!" Zuma had an enraged look on his face when he heard Ra's name.

"Dang it", said Ryder.

"Jose has been eliminated by Skye", came the same voice cheering them up a bit.

"That leaves Rocky, Everest, Marshall and Rubble", said Chase looking at Ryder.

"I'm sure they will be able to win there matches", said Ryder.

Meanwhile with Rubble he had finally found an opponent an overweight boy who was currently shuffling his face with a donut. "Hey pup my name is Owen", the large kid took out another donut and ate it. "If you manage to bet you i'll give this box of donuts", said Owen activating his duel disk.

"Sweet", Rubble smiled as he activated his pup pack and duel disk.

"Let's duel", both of them drew 5 cards.

"I'll go first", said Rubble, first he summoned the monster card Gem Knight Alexandrite in attack mode, a large humanoid in silver armor appeared on the field. Rubble set two cards face down and ended his turn.

Rubble turn 1: life points 4000, cards in hand 2.

"My draw", Owen drew a card and looked at it, first he summon Junk Synchron in attack mode an orange machine monster appeared on the field. Next he summoned junk servant from his hand, this was junk servants special ability as long as there was a junk monster on the field it could be special summoned. Next Owen combined his level 3 Junk Synchron and his level 4 Junk Servant to summon the monster card. Junk Archer in attack mode (level 7 2300 atk points and 2000 def points) a large robot with a green bow appeared on the field. Next Owen activated the spell card Synchro Blast Wave, this spell allowed Owen to destroy one monster card on the field.

"Not yet I activate the trap card Dark Bribe this card negates your spell cards but it also allows to to draw one card from your deck", Owen nodded his head and drew a card. He placed 2 cards face down and ended his turn.

Owen turn 1: Life points 4000 cards in hand 3.

"My turn", Rubble drew a card and looked over his hand, first he played the spell card gem knight fusion this card allowed him to send the fusion monsters he needed to the graveyard in order to special summon a fusion monster from his extra deck. He sent the cards gem knight Garnet and Gem Knight Emerald, this allowed him to summon the monster Gem Knight Ruby (level 6 2500 atk points and 1300 def points), A large humanoid appeared on the field in a red suit of armor and a red axe Rubble then activated his ability by sending gem knight Alexandrite to the graveyard Gem Knight Ruby gained attack points equal to Alexandrite attack points giving it 4300 attack points. Rubble then flipped up his last face card revealing the spell card Axe of Despair this increased his attack points by 1000 giving it a total of 5300 attack points. "Now Attack Gem Knight Ruby flaming fist!" Rubble ordered as his Gem Knight rushed forward and destroyed Junk Archer sending it to the graveyard and Owen took 3000 points of damage. Dropping him to 1000, Rubble then ended his turn.

Rubble turn 2: Life points 4000 cards in hand 0.

Owner drew a card and only shook his head before ending his turn.

Owen turn 2: life points 1000 cards in hand 4.

Rubble attacked Owen and ended the duel.

Duel Ends Winner Rubble.

"You win so I guess i'll take you out for lunch come on", said Owen waving his hand.

"Awesome I won and I get a free lunch awesome", Rubble cheered as he followed Owen.

 **A/N: Alright thanks for reading and let me know what you think of the story see you all soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Qualifying Round Part 2: Everest vs Flame. Marshall vs Antonio and Rocky vs Lily.**

Everest was standing face to face with a Dalmatian pup with a spot right over his eye, "Since your name is Everest i'm guessing you grew up in the snow?"

"Yep born and raised in the arctic", Everest said proudly.

"Well the name is Flame born and raised in florida and you know what I can't stand snow or anything cold except a nice cold drink", Flame smirked as he activated his pup pack and duel disk. "How about this for a wager winner has to admit that warm weather is better than cold weather", said Flame.

"Alright than Ice or Snow i'm always ready to go!" Everest smiled before barking activating her pup pack an duel disk.

"Let's duel!" Both pups drew 5 cards and stood 10 yards apart.

"I'll go first!" Flame looked over his hand and smiled, first he summoned the monster card Flamvell Firedog in attack mode, a dog made of rock and lava appeared on the field and growled at Everest (1900 atk points 200 def points) Flame then set 1 card face down and ended his turn.

Flame Turn 1: life points 4000 cards in hand 3.

"Alright my draw", Everest drew a card and looked over her hand, first she summoned her Samurai of the ice Barrier in attack mode. A samurai dressed in blue armor and a white sword is frost coming off it appeared on the field. (1800 atk points and 1500 def points) Next Everest activated her spell card Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, this allowed her to reveal 3 ice barrier monsters in her hand to Flame she could then destroy a card on Flame's side of the field. Everest showed Flame three ice barrier monsters in her hand, and choose Flame's Flamvell Firedog and destroyed it. Everest spell card also allowed her to special summon one of the monsters she showed Flame and she choose. General Grunard of the Ice Barrier in attack mode (level 8 2800 atk points and 1000 def points), a large knight appeared on the field dressed in blue armor. Next Everest activated her knight's ability this allowed her to normal summon one more monster during her main phase. Everest choose the monster Dewdark of the ice barrier, Everest than combined her level 2 Dewdark tuner and her level 4 Samurai to synchro summon Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier, a large serpent like dragon appeared on the field and roared loudly. (2600 atk points and 1400 def points) Everest then activated her dragon's ability by sending her the last card in her hand to the graveyard she could send one card on the field back to the hand. Everest choose the set card on Flames side of the field. Everest smirked before attacking with both of her monsters doing a combined total of 5400 points of damage right to Flames life points ending the duel.

End of Duel winner Everest.

The second Everest won, on everyone duel disks Kaiba's voice was heard, "ladies and gentlemen for the first time in this tournament's history a duelist has won in only 1 move! Everest from Adventure Bay because of this you have an automatic spot saved for the round of 64!"

"Really", Everest shouted in excitement as she began to hop around, "best day ever!"

"In addition you will also be having dinner tonight at the 4 and half star restaurant here in japan Narisawa where you will dine with the last 4 winners of this tournament, you may bring only 1 guest", Kaibe added.

"Like I said best day Ever!"

"And there is one more than after dinner you come to my room where you will be allowed to pick any 5 cards you want", Kaibe added.

Everest could only smile in joy.

Meanwhile with Marshall after he heard what Everest had done he hand even more motivation to win this duel. Finally Marshall found a boy around Ryder's age and asked him for a duel, the boy agreed and activated his duel disk and Marshall activated his pup pack and duel disk.

"Let's duel!" each of them drew 5 cards.

"I'll take the first move my name is Antonio", Antonio looked over his hand, he set one monster facedown in def mode and 2 cards face down in the spell and trap zone before ending his turn.

Antonio turn 1: life points 4000 cards in hand 2.

"My draw i'm fired up!" Marshall drew a card and looked over his hand, first he summoned the monster card Gagaga Magician, a male dressed in black and red robes with a chain around him appeared on the field. (level 4 1500 atk points and 1000 def points) Gagaga Magician kneeled down and rubbed Marshall's head. "Let's do this Gagaga Magician", the Magician nodded before getting up and turned towards Antonio looking serious. Marshall then activated the spell card Gagaga bolt since Marshall had a Gagaga monster on the field he could target one monster on the field and destroy it. Marshall then attacked Antonio lifepoints directly with Gagaga spell blast, Gagaga Magician lifted his hand and fired a blast from it. However Antonio activated the trap card negate attack this card negated Marshall's attack. Marshall placed set two cards on the field and ended his turn.

Marshall turn 1: lifepoints 4000 cards in hand 2.

"My draw!" Antonio drew a card and looked over his hand, first he activated the effect of the monster that Marshall destroyed last turn. This monster was called Crystron Prasiotle this card's effect allowed Antonio to special summon a monster from his hand as long as he banished Crystron Prasiotle from the duel. Antonio special summoned the monster card he special summoned the monster Crystron Rion in attack mode, (level 3 tuner monster 500 atk points and 600 def points) he then normal summoned the monster Crystron Rosenix in attack mode, a large metal phoenix appeared on the field it flew into the air before flying down in front of Antonio (level 4 1800 atk points 1000 def points) . Antonio went to attack Gagaga Magician but Marshall activated negate attack, Antonio went into his second main phase he switched Rion to defense mode and ended his turn.

Antonio turn 2: lifepoints 4000 cards in hand 1.

"My draw", Marshall drew a card and smiled Marshall summoned his second favorite monster his Gagaga girl in attack mode, a girl dressed just like the Gagaga Magician appeared on the field and smiled at Marshall, "now I activate my Gagaga girl's effect this allows me to to change her level to match my gagaga magician she is now at level 4 so now I can combine my two monsters to overlay summon my ace in the hole", Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl held hands and disappeared in a flash of light. "Please welcome Number 39 Utopia!" A monster appeared on the field wearing yellow and white armor and wielding a large sword (rank 4 2500 atk points and 2000 def points). "Attack Utopia shining slash!" Utopia rushed forward heading towards Crystron Rosenix to attack it Utopia slashed right through it sending it to the graveyard and Antonio took 700 points of damage dropping him to 3300. Marshall ended his turn by setting 1 face down.

Marshall turn 2: Life points 4000, cards in hand 1.

"My draw", Antonio drew a card and smiled softly he summoned the monster card Crystron Smiger a tiger like creature appeared on the field and roared at Marshall. Next Antonio combined his level 3 tuner monster and his level 3 monster to synchro summon the monster card, Powered Inzektron in attack mode (2500 atk points and 1600 def points). Antonio then activated the spell card ego boost this card allowed Antonio to increase his monster's attack points by 1000 points sending it to 3500 atk points. Antonio went to attack Marshall's monster.

"Not so fast I activate Utopia's special ability and it is a great one this ability allows me to detach one of Utopia's overlay units and when I do that I can negate your attack", said Marshall.

"Alright I end my turn", said Antonio with that ego boost effect wore off and Antonio monster returned to 2500.

Antonio turn 3: life points 3300 cards in hand 0.

"My turn", Marshall drew a card and smiled. First he activated the set card he placed on the field eariler which was the spell card monster reborn this allowed him to bring 1 monster back from the graveyard. Marshall summoned his Gagaga Magician, then Marshall normal summoned his Gagaga Child in attack mode. A young girl appeared on the field wearing the same clothes as Gagaga Magician, next Marshall activated Gagaga Magician's ability which allowed him to increase his level to any number between 1-8. Marshall choose 6, next he activated Gagaga Child's ability which allow him to increase her level by the same amount as Gagaga Magician so her level was at 6 as well. Marshall then combined both his monster to overlay summon Number 25 Force Focus, Marshall attacked Antonio monster with is Force Focus sending it to the graveyard and Antonio took 300 points of damage sending his life points to 3000, Marshall then activated the spell card ego boost which increase his monster atk points by 1000. "Now attack Utopia Shining slash!" Utopia attacked Antonio life points directly and Marshall won.

End of Duel Marshall wins.

Meanwhile with Rocky he had come across the most beautiful pup he had ever seen, she was a golden retriever pup with bright blue eyes. "Finally I thought I would never find an opponent today, hi my name is Lily", Rocky could barely speak she was just so perfect.

"My n-n-n-name is Rocky n-n-n-n to meet you", Rocky stuttered making Lily laugh.

"Alright guess it's time for a duel good luck and please don't go easy on me this is my first tournament ever and I wanna learn as much as as I can", Lily smiled before barking.

"Even her bark is cute", Rocky thought activating his duel disk which was green and Lily's was light red.

"Let's duel!" Both pups drew five cards.

"Ladies first", said Rocky making Rose giggle.

"Thank you Rocky", Lily looked over hand, first she activated the continuous spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen as long as this card was on the field Lily could special summon 1 fairy type monsters from her hand as long as she had no monsters on the field. Lily summoned Tethys the Goddess of Light in attack mode (level 5 2400 atk points and 1800 def points). Lily then normal summoned the monster Shining Angel in defense mode, a monster with white robes and golden wings appeared on the field , (level 4 1400 atk points and 800 def points) Shining Angel flew towards Lily and kneeled down in front of folding his wings like a shield. Lily then set 1 card face down in the spell and trap zone and ended her turn.

Lily turn 1: Life points 4000 cards in hand 1.

"Keep it together Rocky she may be the cutest pup in the world you need to win and you can't go easy on her or you will hurt her feelings", Rocky got his game face on before drawing a card. He looked over his hand and smiled, First he activated the spell card Seed of Deception this card allowed him to special summon a level 2 lower or lower plant type monster from his hand. Rocky summoned the monster card Evil Thorn to the field in def mode, a plant appeared on the field (level 1 100 atk points and 300 def points) Rocky then activated his monster's ability this allowed Rocky to send his monster to the graveyard and inflict 300 points of damage to lily life points dropping her to 3700. Rocky then activated his other ability this allowed Rocky to special summon 2 more Evil Thorn monster from his deck to the field. Two more plants appeared on the field, next Rocky normal summoned the monster card Rose, Warrior of Revenge. A man with long red hair and black clothing appeared on the field with a sword, (level 4 1600 atk points and 600 def points) Rocky then played the spell card Super Solar Nutrient as long as this card was on the field it allowed him to send one level 2 or lower plant type monster on his field to the graveyard. He could then special summon a monster card from his hand or deck equip to the monster he sent to the graveyard level plus 3. Rocky sent one of the Evil Thorns to the graveyard to special summon the monster, Naturia Bamboo (level 5 2000 atk points and 2000 def points), from his deck. Rocky then played the spell card One for One by sending one monster in his hand to the graveyard he could special summon one level 1 monster from his deck or hand. Rocky special summoned the monster card spore from his deck. Rocky shuffled his deck before tuning his level 1 tuner with his level 1 Evil Thorn with his level 5 Naturia Bamboo to synchro summon his level 7 monster Black Rose Dragon.

"Incredible you summoned a monster that strong with only 1 turn", said Lily looking up in excitement.

Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field and roared at Lily causing her to jump, Rocky then activated Black Rose Dragon's ability which allowed Rocky to banish one of his monsters from his graveyard to change one of the monsters on Lily's side of the field to attack mode and then it would only have 0 attack points. Rocky changed Shining Angel to Attack mode and attacked him with Black Rose Dragon. Lily took 2400 points of damage and Shining Angel was sent to the graveyard. Rocky then ended his turn.

Rocky turn 1: life points 4000 cards in hand 0.

Lily drew a card before activating the spell card dark hole, this card allowed Lily to destroy all monster cards on the field. After that Lily activated the spell card Monster Reborn which allowed her to special summon one card from her graveyard. Lily choose her Tethys the Goddess of Light, she then attacked Rocky with Tethys causing 2400 points of damage to Rocky. Lily ended her turn.

Lily turn 2: life points 900 cards in hand 0.

Rocky drew a card activated the spell card pot of greed this allowed his to draw 3 more cards, Rocky smiled before activating both the spell card heavy storm and the spell card dark hole. This allowed Rocky to destroy all monsters and spell cards on the field. Rocky then summoned his second Rose Warrior of Revenge and took out Lily's lifepoints with one last attack.

Duel over winner Rocky.

"Dang it", said Lily with a groan before smiling again. "You win Rocky I guess there is always next year".

"If you want I can give you some pointers", said Rocky.

"That would be great", Lily said.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think of the story so far and i promise this will get more exciting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tag Team Duels?: The Second Part of the Qualifying Round begins.**

 **Duels for this chapter.**

 **Tracker and Carlos vs Slifer and Obelisk.**

By 5:00 pm the first part of the tournament was over and now there were 512 duelist left in the tournament the remaining duelist were called to the front of the hotel where Kaiba was waiting for them. "Welcome remaining duelist it is time for part 2 of our qualifying round for this part there will only be 128 duelist left standing to enter the true tournament. Like I said before part 2 of this tournament will be tag team duels and they will be chosen randomly!" Kaiba looked at Everest with a slight smirk, "now since Everest has an automatic pass to our real tournament it has put me in a bet of jam, so that means that one of you will be dueling against 2 opponents in a handicap duel".

"I volunteer for that", Every one looked back towards Ryder who had his hand raised.

"Excuse me young man?" Kaiba questioned.

"I volunteer to duel two opponents", Ryder repeated.

"Are you sure kid?" Kaiba questioned.

"Yes sir", Ryder answered.

"Alright then", Kaiba smiled "Tomorrow is when the first group of duelist will compete tonight a paper will come to your room it will have the rules for tag duels as well as who you are gonna be teamed up with as well as who you will take on". With that being said the pups and kids were allowed to leave.

In the girl's room, Katie was currently brushing Everest's fur she was helping to get Everest ready for her dinner with the four former winners of the tournament, "what do I say to them?" Everest was extremely nervous going into this dinner.

"Just be yourself Everest everyone there will like you after all you made history and beat your opponent in 1 turn", said Katie. At that moment a piece of paper was slipped under the door, Ace lifted it up and her eyes went wide in shock. "Hey girls you that pup who beat Zuma yesterday and Danny today eliminating him from the tournament", Ace asked.

"Yes?" They responded.

"Well Skye he is your partner for tomorrow", said Ace.

"What!" Skye shouted running over and Ace held the list down so she could see it, "why am I teaming with him?"

"I don't know", said Ace.

Rubble was teamed up with someone named Mystic, and lucky Carlos and Tracker were put together. Chase was put with Jade, Rocky and Zuma were put together as a team, Ace was put with someone named Misty, Marshall was put with someone named Leon, and Ryder opponents were named David and Johnny.

Meanwhile Everest was called down stairs where a limo was waiting to take her to the restaurant, when she arrived there she was escorted to the table where 3 kids and 1 pup was sitting there. "I'm guessing you are Everest?" A african american kids stood up and pulled out Everest's chair.

"Yes I am", Everest said a little nervously.

"Welcome my name is Dwayne me and the others are the past winners of this tournament please take a sit", Dwayne smiled.

"Thank you", Everest jumped up into her seat, "can I ask you a question".

"Go ahead darling but first let me tell you how amazed we are that someone was able to win a duel with one turn", said the only pup there with blue and white fur her name was Rarity and she was the first winner of the tournament here in japan.

"Thank you my question is how hard is it to get to the finals", Everest asked.

"Honestly it was extremely hard for me during my run in the tournament but once you truly understand everything about your deck then you will be fine", said a russian boy named Bogdan.

"Exactly but also watch everyone duels just to get a feeling for what deck they use that way you can form a plan. In fact another part of your advantage is tomorrow you will be sitting with us and will be allowed to watch all the duels and we will give you even more pointers".

After a perfect dinner with the former winners who give Everest a lot of advace she was finally taken back to the hotel where Kaiba was waiting for her. "I have already delivered your last prize to your room. 5 cards that will give your deck a even better chance of winning", Everest smiled at Kaibe before returning to her room.

The next morning the first group of tag team duelist we called to duel Kaiba was waiting for them, "alright the rules for tag team duels are as followed, each member of a team have a combined 5000 life points, when your life points run out you are out, when both members of a team are eliminated you are out. Meaning if partner 1 is eliminated and partner 2 wins the duel by themselves the team will move on to actual tournament", Kaiba explained,"each team is allowed only 5 monster zones and 5 spell/trap zones. Only the person who set a spell or trap can use it, each member of a team is allowed to use their partner's monster to tribute, fusion, synchro, and xyz summon monsters as they please lastly you may not attack on your first turn. Also you must switch off between each team member, lastly you cannot draw a card until after everyone's first turn, Those are the rules now the first 6 teams prepare to duel".

Carlos bent down and rubbed Tracker's head, "ready Tracker".

"Si Carlos let's go and win", Tracker smiled and wagged his tail, he and Carlos had the exact same deck, there opponents appeared, one of them was wearing all red, and the other all blue.

"Seriously these are our opponents a pup and a brat", said the taller of the two pups.

"Don't let them bully you guys go and bet them", Zuma called out as always the paw patrol were gonna watch their friends duel.

"Your friends are doomed", they all turned around to see Ra sitting there.

"Why is that dude", Zuma said glaring at Ra.

"Because just like me they have the last 2 egyption god cards Obelisk the tormentor and Slifer The Sky Dragon", Ra said with a smirk.

"What!" Ryder shouted as his eyes went big in shock, "impossible Slifer and Obelisk those cards I thought they were destroyed!"

"Nope", Ra laughed, "your friends night as well pack their bags now and you", Ra turned and looked at Skye. "You better be a great duelist because if I lose because of you I will be very upset".

"Let's duel", all four duelist activated there duellist and the three pups activated there pup packs and they all draw 5 cards.

"I'll go first", Tracker called out, first Tracker summoned the monster card Des Kangaroo in attack mode, a green Kangaroo appeared on the field with a purple vest and brown boxing gloves, (1500 atk points and 1700 def points). Tracker set two cards and ended his turn.

Tracker turn 1: life points 4000 cards in hand 3.

"My turn the name is Slifer!" Slifer looked at his hand and smirked, "first I play the spell card infinite cards as long as this card is on the field there is no limit to the number cards someone can have in there hand", Next Slifer summoned the monster card Manju of Ten Thousand Hands, a grey monster appeared on the field with ten thousand arms, (1400 atk points and 1000 def points). Slifer then ended his turn.

Silver turn 1: life points 4000 cards in hand 3.

"He is named after the god card", Ryder said.

"Yep we all are named after our god cards", Ra smirked, 'this is gonna be fun to watch".

"My turn", Carlos looked over his hand he summoned the monster card Gagagigo in attack mode, a green humanoid lizard appeared on the field with a purple vest, (1850 attack points and 1000 def points), Carlos ended his turn.

"Names Obelisk", Obelisk studied his hand, "Slifer mind if I use your monster?"

"Go ahead Obelisk", Slifer told him.

"Alright", Obelisk sent Manju of Ten thousand hands to the graveyard and tribute summoned the monster. Caius the Shadow Monarch in attack mode, ( level 6 2400 atk points and 1000 def points), "I activate his special ability when this card is summoned to the field I can banish one monster on my opponent side of the field I choose your Des Kangaroo", Des Kangaroo turned towards Tracker it rushed forward and connected with a punch causing Tracker to cry out in pain. Tracker than lost 1000 life points sending him to 3000.

"Tracker!" Carlos cried out looking at his best friend, "what was that about?"

"Caius has a special ability when I banish a monster if it is a dark type monsters than you take 1000 points of damage", Obelisk said, he set 2 cards face down and ended his turn.

"Tracker you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Si i'm alright", Tracker gave Carlos a smile before drawing a card, he looked over it and smiled first he activated monster reborn to bring his Des Kangaroo back to the field. "Carlos can I use your monster?"

"Go ahead", Carlos told him.

Tracker nodded and sent both their monsters to the graveyard to tribute summon the monster, Behemoth King of All Animals, a huge purple beast appeared on the field an roared at Slifer and Obelisk.

"I want it!" Slifer eyes widened in excitement.

"Now I activate his special ability this allows me to bring two monster back from the graveyard and to my hand I choose Des Kangaroo and Gagagigo", Tracker smiled as his monster returned to his hand. "Attack king of all animals", Behemoth roared and rushed towards Caius.

"Not so fast I activate the trap card negate attack", said Slifer, Behemoth stopped moving. "Don't worry big boy you attack pretty soon so show me what you've got!" Slifer started to laugh. Tracker ended his turn.

Tracker turn 2: life points 3000 cards in hand 4.

"My turn", Slifer drew a card and his eyes grew wide, "hahahaha", Slifer throw his head into the air and keep laughing. "This is great". Slifer smirked first he set a monster face down as well as another face down card in the spell and track card zone before ending his turn.

"That pup is crazy", said Chase.

Slifer turn 2: life points 4000 cards in hand 2.

"My draw!" Carlos drew card, "attack King of all animals!" Behemoth ran forward but Slifer activated another face down which was the trap spell binding circle, this card meant that Behemoth couldn't attack or change his attack position until that card was destroyed. Carlos ended his turn with a face down.

Carlos turn 2: life points 4000 cards in hand 4.

Obelisk draw a card and end his turn.

Obelisk turn 2: life points 4000 cards in hand 3.

Tracker drew a card and ended his turn with a face down.

Tracker turn 3: cards in hand 4 life points 3000.

"My turn and you demise!" Slifer draw a card and began laughing first he played pot of greed drawing 2 cards into his hand, next he played the spell card graceful charity this allowed him to draw 3 cards and discard 2. Next he flipped the monster he set on the field that card was Jowls of Dark Demise, this allowed him take control of one monster on his opponent's side of the field. He choose Behemoth the king of all animals. "Now I have 3 monsters on our side of the field now let me finish you all and show you the true might of a god", all three monster began to glow red before they disappeared into a flash of light. "Almighty force ofo thunder in the sky I beg of thee please hear my cry Descent from heavens flight and bring me victory in my fight, please join me in my honest game but first LET ME CALL OUT YOUR NAME SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" The was a huge roar head as a huge dragon appeared from the sky it had 2 mouths and 2 arms it was over 10 miles long. "WELCOME MY DRAGON!" Slifer yelled as he laughed like crazy. Slifer the Sky Dragon roared towards Carlos and Tracker causing Carlos to drop the cards in his hand. "Slifer gains 1000 attack points equal to the amount of cards in my hand which is four bringing me to 4000. Attack that poor little puppy", Slifer opened his mouth and sent a huge blast which hit Carlos sending him flying into a tree behind them knocking him out cold.

"Tracker!" Carlos looked back at his friend and he began to panic since he saw blood coming out of Tracker's head.

"Marshall get you emt gear now!" Ryder shouted Marshall ran off to the Paw Patroller to get his emt pup pack.

"I forfeit you win!" Carlos shouted throwing down his duel disk and running his best friend.

End of duel winner Slifer and Obelisk.

"TRACKER TRACKER TRACKER!"

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Shadow Duels?: The Second Round of the Qualifying Round pt 2.**

 **Duels for this Chapter.**

 **Ryder vs David and Johnny.**

 **Rocky and Zuma vs Alice and Serena.**

 **Skye and RA vs Freddy and Jason.**

"What did you do to him!" Carlos shouted at Obelisk and Slifer.

"I guess you didn't know whenever you duel someone like me Ra and Obelisk you duel a shadow game, this means you will actually feel pain", Slifer began laughing like crazy again. "He just felt the true power of Slifer the Sky Dragon", Slifer throw his head into the air and kept on laughing causing Carlos to ball his fist up. "Are you mad you little brat, mad because you and your friend are too weak!"

"Don't mock my pup!" Carlos ran towards Slifer but suddenly a boy dressed in all yellow cut him off.

"Don't you even think about it!" He stood toe to toe with Carlos with an evil glare on his face.

Carlos took two steps backwards, "that pup won't get away with this". Carlos stomped off looking for Kaiba. An ambulance came and took Tracker to a local hospital Katie went along with Tracker, meanwhile Carlos and the Paw Patrol found and told him what happened. "What do you mean that isn't against the rules!"

"There is nothing in the rule book that says that isn't allowed", Kaiba said calmly.

"That doesn't make sense sir", said Ryder.

"Look I can go and see if the board will allow a sudden rule if they say yes than I will allow you to duel Slifer on more time if you win there are out and you and Tracker are in the actual tournament, but I cannot make any promises", Kaiba told him. "Ryder as for you your duel is up next", Ryder nodded and headed to the field where his opponents were waiting for him.

"Go Ryder!" Rubble cheered.

"Show them what's up!" Zuma cheered.

Chase was bit nervous Ryder was a great duelist but this was two on one Chase's question was could Ryder defeat two people.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Johnny mocked.

"That's right how do you plan to beat the both of us?" David asked.

"The real question is how do you plan to beat me", Ryder smirked as he activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" All three boys called out.

"You two can have the first move", Ryder told the boys, to be honest Ryder was a bit nervous he had no idea how he was gonna win this duel.

"Then i'll go first for my team", David said looking over his hand, first he summoned the monster Ojama Blue in defense mode. (0 atk points and 1000 def points level 4) A small blue monster appeared on the field wearing a small bathing suit came onto the field. Next David set two cards face down and ended his turn.

David Turn 1: cards in hand 2 life points 4000.

"My turn!" Johnny placed one card face down and ended his turn.

Johnny turn 1: cards in hand 4 life points 4000.

"Really you only had one good card to play!" David snapped.

"Calm down I know what i'm doing!" Johnny said.

"My turn!" Ryder looked over his hand and smiled first by sending one light monster from his hand he was allowed to special summon his galaxy soldier (2000 atk points and 0 def points level 5) a large warrior appeared on the field with silver and green armor. The card Ryder sent to the graveyard was his galaxy eyes photon dragon, by using his effect Ryder was able to add one galaxy card to his hand he choose his galaxy knight. Next Ryder played the spell card Galaxy expedition this card allowed Ryder to special summon one level 5 or higher card from deck. He choose his other galaxy eyes photon dragon, a large dragon appeared on the field and roared towards Johnny and David. (Level 8 3000 atk points and 2500 def points) NExt Ryder used his Galaxy Knight effect this allowed him to normal summon him without tributing. In a bright flash of light a large knight appeared on the field (level 8 2800 atk points and 2600 def points) Next Ryder activated his knight's ability this allowed him to special summon one monster from his graveyard so Ryder brought back his other Galaxy eyes dragon. Next Ryder combined all three of his level 8 monsters together and brought out his Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon! (Rank 8 4000 atk points and 3000 def points) In a huge flash of light a giant dragon appeared on the field and roared loudly.

"Screw it you win!" David cried out.

"Yeah you win!" Johnny added.

"Ah but Full Armor Dragon didn't get to battle yet", Ryder sighed.

End of Duel Ryder wins!

"Well that was a waste of time", Ryder said as he walked over to his pups.

"I wish they didn't quite", Rubble said, "I wanted to see what your deck could do".

After 5 more duels it was time for Rocky and Zuma vs Selena and Alice.

"Oh look we have to duel against some little pups", Selena said she was wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

"Looks like we have an easy trip to the real tournament!" Alice said pumping her fist.

"Yeah right like your gonna beat us", Rocky said.

"That wight dudettes you don't have the chance!" Zuma smirked.

"Let's duel!" the four of them activated their duel disks and got ready.

"Ladies first", Selena said looking over her hand, first she summoned the monster Harpy Lady in attack mode. (Level 4 1300 atk points and 1400 def points) A winged lady appeared on the field with purple legs, Selena activated her monsters ability which allowed her increase all wind type monsters by 300 so now her monster was at 1600 atk points. Selena then activated the spell card Elegant Egotist this allowed her to special summon one harpie lady or harpie lady sisters from her deck. Selena summoned another Harpie Lady from her deck and then overlay them to summon the monster, Lightning Chidori (rank 4 1900 atk points and 1600 def points) a bird made of lightning appeared on the field and hovered over Selena. She then placed 1 card face down and ended her turn.

Selena turn 1: Card in hand 3 life points 4000.

"Good turn", Alice looked over her hand and summoned the monster Amazon Sword Women from her hand. (level 4 atk points 1500 def points 1600) A women appeared on stage with long red hair and a sword in her hand, next Alice played the spell card Amazoness Village. The field around the four of them turned into a large village, this increased all Amazon monsters atk by 200 points so her monster was now at 1700 atk points. Alice set 2 cards face down and ended her turn.

Alice Turn 1: Cards in hand 1 life points 4000.

"Let's go!" Zuma looked his hand and smirked first he summoned the monster Codarus (1400 atk points and 1200 level 4) a sea serpent type monster appeared on the field. Next Zuma played the field spell card A legendary ocean, this card downgraded all water type monster by 1 level and they gained 200 atk points making his monster now (level 3 1600 atk points and 1200 def points) the field split into half a village and the other half was water, Zuma placed towards 2 cards face down and ended his turn.

Zuma turn 1: cards in hand 1 life points 4000.

"Zuma you know I hate water!" Rocky said.

"Calm down dude the water isn't even weal", Zuma called back.

Rocky shook his head before summoning the monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge (level 4 1600 atk points and 600 def points) a man with long red hair dressed in black clothes and had a katana appeared on the field. Rocky then set 1 cards face down and ended his turn.

Rocky turn 1: Cards in hand 3 life points 4000.

"Now time to do some damage!" Selena draw a card, "first I attack Rose Warrior with my lightning chidori!" Lightning Chidori rushed toward Rocky's warrior.

"Not so fast I activate the trap card Wall of thorns this card negates your monsters attack and then destroys all the monsters my opponent controls meaning all the monsters that both of you control are now destroyed!" A giant wall made of thorns appeared on the field and tangled all of the Selena and Alice's monsters and destroyed them.

"Damn you!" Selena ended her turn.

Selena turn 2: cards in hand 4 life points 4000

"You idoit you don't just attack you have to know what your opponent may have!" Alice snapped as she drew a new card and smirked. "I activate the card I set down earlier which is polymerization now I fuse the two monsters I have in my hand to fusion summon the monster card. Amazon Pet Liger!" A large liger appeared on the field and roared at Rocky and Zuma, (level 7 2500 atk points and 2400 def points) "Now attack Rose Warrior my liger!"

"Now so fast I activate the trap card", Rocky started.

"Hold up pup I activate my other set card, the spell card mystical space typhoon this card destroys your trap, now attack my liger!" The Liger roared as it rushed towards Rose Warrior, "now I activate my liger's ability during the battle phase my liger gains 500 atk points sending him to 3000". Liger attack Rose Warrior sending him to the graveyard causing Rocky to take 1400 points of damge. "Now I activate my liger's other ability when the battle phase is over I can target one monster my opponent controls and it loses 800 points of damage! I choose Zuma's Codarus (now level 3 800 atk points) I end my turn.

Alice turn 2: Cards in hand 0 life points 4000.

"My turn!" Zuma drew a card and smiled, "first I activate Codarus effect by sending my field spell to the graveyard I can destroy up to two monsters my opponent controls. I choose your Liger!" Liger growled as it was sent to the graveyard. "Next I summon the monster Armed Sea Hunter in attack mode!" (level 4 1800 atk points and 400 def points) "Now I attack you directly with both my monsters!" Alice grunted as she took 3200 points of damage. Zuma ended his turn with that.

Zuma turn 2: cards in hand 1 life points 4000.

"My draw", Rocky drew a card and smiled, first he summoned Twilight Rose Knight (level 3 1000 atk points and 1000 def points) A young boy dressed in dark purple colored armor appeared on the field with a sword in hand. "Now I activate my monsters ability when he is summoned I can summon one level 4 monster from my hand come out to my field Lord Poison now I combine my level 3 Twilight rose knight and my level 4 lord poison to synchro summon my dragon of destruction my black rose dragon!" A large dragon made of black roses appeared on the field and roared. "Attack Alice!" Black Rose dragon opened her mouth and shot a black colored beam from her mouth sending Alice life points to zero now she was out. Rocky ended his turn.

Rocky turn 2: Cards in hand 2 life points 2600.

"I quit this is a waste of time!" Selena snapped deactivating her duel disk, "why couldn't I get a better partner!"

"ME you got all our monsters destroyed in second so you can shut up!" Alice snapped as the girls argued Rocky and Zuma only cheered as they made it to the next room.

As the day went on Chase and Jade had one there duel, Rubble and Mystic had won their duel and ace had one her duel, Marshall did as well. That just left Skye and Ra.

"Listen Ra I know that whenever someone duels against you it become that shadow duel thing but don't do that", Skye said.

"I'll do whatever I please!" Ra snapped activating his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" All four of them yelled.

"Ladies first!" Skye said looking over her hand, first she summoned the monster Blackwing Kris the crack of dawn. (level 4 1900 atk points and 300 def points) A winged creature appeared on the field wearing a red vest, next Skye special summoned Blackwing Gale of the whirlwind from her hand. Next she combined her level 4 Kris and her level 3 Gale to synchro summon the monster Assault Blackwing Chidori The Rain Sprinkling. (Level 7 2600 atk points and 2000 def points) Skye then activated her monster effect, which allowed her to increase it atk points by 300 for each blackwing monster in her graveyard which was two so it went up to 3800 atk points! (Level 7 3800 atk points and 2000 def points) Skye then ended her turn.

Skye turn 1: Cards in hand 3 life points 4000.

"You have a pretty good deck little pup!" Ra let out a breath as a dark aura surrounded the field they were on meaning the shadow duel had started. First Ra summoned the monster card Granandora (level 4 1900 atk points and 700 def points) A horrific monster appeared on the field it was brown with 8 eyes and spikes all over it. Next Ra activated his monsters ability this allowed him to increase his life points by 1000. Next Ra placed 3 cards face down and ended his turn.

Ra turn 1: cards in hand 1 life points 5000.

"Let's go!" Jason looked over his hand he summoned the monster card Evocator Chevalier (level 4 1900 atk points and 900 def points) A warrior with red and gold armor appeared on the field in one hand he had a sword and his other arm was on fire.

"I activate the trap card Coffin Seller!" Ra spoke out, "now whenever a monster on your field is destroyed you lose 300 life points, but that only goes for you Jason!"

"Whatever", Jason placed one card face down and ended his turn.

Jason turn 1: Cards in hand 3 life points 4000.

"My turn!" Freddy looked over his hand and frowned he placed 1 cards face down as well as one monster in face down def mode and ended his turn.

Freddy turn 1: cards in hand 3 life points 4000.

"My draw!" Skye drew a card and smirked.

"I activate my trap card dust tornado this card allows me to destroy 1 set spell or trap card on the field and I pick Jason's set card sending it to the graveyard.

Skye rolled her eyes before playing the spell card black whirlwind whenever she summoned a blackwing monster she could add another one to her hand with less atk points. Skye then summoned the monster Blackwing Bora the spear, she then added the monster Blackwing Pinaki the waxing moon to her hand. Because of it's effect she could now special summon it from her hand. She then combined her level 4 Bora and level 3 Pinaki tuner monster to synchro summon the monster card. Blackwing Tamer Obsidian Hawk Joe (level 7 2600 atk points and 2000 def points) A large human appeared on the field with dark white pants and red armor with long red hair. Next Skye attacked Jason's face down monster with her Obsidian Hawk Joe sending it to the graveyard. Next she attacked directly with her Assault Blackwing Chidori causing him 3800 sending him flying backwards and across the ground. Jason gasped in pain not knowing that this was a shadow duel.

"Ra enough stop this shadow duel stuff!" Skye yelled as she ended her turn.

Skye turn 2: Cards in hand 2 life points 4000.

"Shut it!" Ra drew a card and his eyes went wide as he licked his lips, "first of all I attack Jason with my monster and he is now gone!" Jason cried out in pain as he went flying across the ground from Ra's monster he rolled across the ground and laid limp.

"Ra I said stop!" Skye ran over and stood in front of him, "end this shadow duel stuff now no one should be feeling pain when dueling it isn't OW!" Skye cried out as Ra suddenly slapped her!

"Skye!" Chase rushed towards the field ready to destroy Ra when guards stood in front of him.

"You cannot enter the field when a duel is taking place", the told him.

"Now I send Blackwing Tamer Obsidian Joe, Assault Blackwing Chidori and my monster to the graveyard", All three monster glowed bright yellow and disappeared into the sky. " Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" The sky turned black as the golden dragon The Winged Dragon of Ra descended from the sky and let out a mighty roar.

"I quit!" Freddy called out as deactivated his duel disk and ran way.

Now that the duel was over Chase rushed toward Skye who was still on the ground shocked that someone hit her. "You punk!" Chase growled looking toward Ra who was slowly walking away.

Ryder watched the pup walk away with one thing on his mind, Ra Obelisk and Slifer each had one of the legendary egyptian god cards, and by the look of it no one would be able to stop them.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait I promise the next chapter will be up in a couple days, we have now reached the main tournament and duels are gonna get a lot better I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Quick note since we are at the main tournament all members of the Paw Patrol including Ace will have their duels described so it will be about 2 to 3 (maybe just 1 sometimes) duels per chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Action Duels! The Main Tournament Begins!**

 **Duel for this chapter**

 **Everest vs Mystic.**

All 128 duelist who had made it to the main tournament were gather into a large room where Kaibe was sitting waiting for them. "You 128 duelist have made it to the main tournament which will start tomorrow but right now we need to discuss a certain issue. It has been made clear to us that something very dark has been happening Shadow Duel's and after talking with the board we have decided that those duelist will be allowed to continue!"

"Sir if I may talk", Ryder spoke up, "Shadow duels are much too dangerous if kids and pups are getting hurt than those duels shouldn't be allowed".

"Ah Ryder those shadow duels are nothing compared to our brand new style of dueling we are calling action duel!" All the duelist began to look around at each other all wondering what an action duel was. "Let me explain an action duel is tech that now allow you all to truly fight alongside your monster and yes you will be hurt. Because these action duels will be a bit painful you can have broken bones now if anyone wants to leave this tournament you may go right now!" Kaibe waited for 10 minutes but no one was ready to leave. "Then prepare yourself because tomorrow this tournament begins and the race for now 1 million dollars is on!"

"Wait 1 million!" The Paw patrol's eyes widened in shock they turned around and gasped standing behind them was the one and only Sweetie and beside her was his rival Sylvia! "I thought it was only 250 thousand dollars?"

"It was but we decided to change that number because the duels are more serious than ever before", Kaibe stood up, "get some rest because this tournament begins tomorrow!"

As the duelist filed out immediately Chase stopped both Sweetie and Sylvia. "What are you two doing here?" Chase asked.

"Oh hello Chase", Sweetie said with venom in her voice.

"Sweetie does the princess know you're here?" Ryder asked as the rest of them came over to the two of the.

"If you must know Ryder yes my owner does know i'm here", Sweetie gave Ryder a sweet smile, "I left her a note".

"Sylvia how did you even get here?" Chase questioned.

"I took a plane here", Sylvia answered.

"What's wrong Paw Patrol scared your gonna lose", Sweetie taunted before turning around and leaving with Sylvia behind her.

"This just got fun", Chase said causing the others to look at him.

"What do you mean Chase?" Skye asked.

"Me and Sylvia have similar decks and we care currently tied at 5 duels a pick against each other we can now prove once and for all which is better Elemental Heros or Destiny Heros", Chase licked his lips with a smile on his face.

After a much needed night of sleep the paw patrol got up with a newfound determination the one thing they hoped was they weren't gonna duel each other yet. In each room there was a note telling them to report to the Duelist Arena located in Tokyo. The paw patrol got into the air patroller and headed to arena. Once they got in they were lead inside to the field and were shocked at the size of the crowd that had come to watch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen now that all the competitors have arrived welcome to the 5th annual junior duelist world tournament", Kaibe announced causing the crowd of over 100,000 cheered. "Today we show off our new form of dueling Action Duels! The rules are very simple with our new tech we can now have our competitors enter new arenas, there they will fight alongside their monsters but to just make things a little more fun. We have added new Action Cards these cards can help you out hugely by negating attacks increasing monsters attack points as well as provide help for decks". Kaibe held up an action card it looked like a regular card but had an A on the back of it. "All our duels will be decided randomly, so our first duelist of the day", at that moment a hologram of a wheel appeared in the air and began to spin landing on Rubble and Mystic. "Are first duelist are Everest and Mystic!"

"Did you team up with Mystic in the tag team duels?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah", Rubble nodded his head as he looked over at the boy dressed in a long black robe and a black hat. "Everest be careful this guy is really really good".

"I know I watch your duel and according to the former duelist he came in second place last year and apparently he was master new way of summoning monsters something called pendulum", Everest said.

The other duelist had to leave the arena and head to the seats to watch if they wanted to, "Go Everest!" Skye cheered.

"Yeah show them why you won in one turn!" Marshall called out.

"That's right I won in one turn", Everest reminded herself, she couldn't let her guard down now against the kid who came in second place last year. "Goodluck Mystic".

Mystic simple nodded his head as he activated his black duel disk, Everest barked and her white and teal duel disk came out.

"First let us pick the field you two will do battle on", Kaibe randomly choose a field and amazing the arena around Everest and Mystic was changed to show them in the arctic circle. A force field keeped any blasts or gusts of wind away from crowd, A large blue orb appeared above them with hundreds of action cards inside. "Ladies and Gentlemen these two great duelist will battle in the arctic , Mystic the youngman who came in second place last year and Everest the first duelist in the history of this tournament to win in one turn!" Kaibe throw his hand up into the air and smirked. "Ladies and Gentlemen The Duelist are locked into battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air along side they're monsters! They storm through the field! Behold this is the newest and greatest evolution to dueling! ACTION!"

"DUEL!" Everest and Mystic said and when they did the blue orb above them erupted and shattered the action cards all over the arctic field.

"Sweet the arctic Everest loose snow and ice this is her duel to win!" Marshall said.

"I'll go first", Everest looked around and smiled, the snow that was falling felt almost real and snow beneath her paws felt great. Everest got serious as she looked over her hand first she summoned the monster Samurai of the Ice Barrier (level 4 1800 atk points and 1500 def points) A samurai dressed in light blue armor appeared in front of Everest with a white katana in his hands, the samurai turned towards Everest and gave her a slight nod. Everest smiled before setting one card face down and ended her turn.

Everest turn 1: Cards in hand 3 life points 4000.

"Everest please don't be upset with me", Everest looked at Mystic a bit confused, "Everest I'd honestly not face you but after losing last year I will not lose again". Mystic eyes widened a bit as he drew a card and looked at his hand . "Let me show you the new way of dueling!" Mystic held up two cards and Everest was surprised they didn't look like regular cards. "Meet the pendulum cards!"

"Pendulum cards?" Everest asked shaking her fur out a bit.

"They are both spell and monster cards but that isn't all they can do I use scale 1 white wing magician and scale 8 black fang magician to set the pendulum scale!" Mystic slammed down two cards on the left edge and right edge of his duel disk. White Wing Magician appeared on the left surrounded in a blue cylinder and Black Fang Magician appeared on the right in a blue cylinder as well. Under White Wing Magician was the number 1 and under Black Fang Magician was the number 8. "Now I can special summon multiple monsters from level 2 to 7 come forth my magicians!" Mystic then special summoned 2 monsters from his hand, Dragonpit Magician in def mode (level 7 900 atk points and 2700 def points) A magician appeared on the field wearing a blue robe and had a staff in his hands. "Next I summon my oldest friend the Dark MAgician!" (Level 7 2500 atk points and 2100 def points) A magician dressed in black robes and a black hat with a black staff in hand appeared on the field.

"There it is ladies and gentlemen a new form summoning monsters pendulum!" Kaibe called out, he was doing commentary on the match. "And there is Mystic's ace monster The Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician turned and nodded at Mystic who nodded back at him, "now I attack your Samurai with the dark magician. Attack dark magic attack!" The Dark Magician held his staff towards Everest and attacked her samurai with a blast of dark energy. As the attack came Everest noticed out the corner of her eye there was an action card in the snow she ran over and using the claws in her pup pack she lifted it up.

"Not so fast I play the action card Miracle this mean my monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn but I still take battle damage however that damage is now cut in half!" Everest said as she took 350 points of damage sending her life points to 3650.

"There it is the first action card of the duel!" Kaibe said.

"Impressive so these action cards can save monsters and half the battle damage", Ryder thought, "these duels are gonna be a lot more fun".

"Impressive little pup, so i'll end my turn with this I overlay my Dark MAgician and my dragonpit magician to bring out my new magician", Mystic combined her level 7 monsters to XYZ summon Ebon Illusion Magician. "Welcome the new form of my dark magician my Ebon Illusion Magician!" (Rank 7 2500 atk points and 2100 def points) Another magician appeared on the field wearing black robes with yellow lines running all over it. "I end my turn!"

Mystic turn 1: CArds in hand 2 life points 4000.

"No face downs or anything now even a spell card", Everest thought to herself she drew a card and looked over it. "Alright I activate the spell card double summon this allows me to normal summon two monsters this turn and I choose my tuner monster Geomancer of the ice barrier (level 3) and my Secret Guard of the Ice barrier (level 2) now I combine my level 4 Samuri my level 3 Geomancer and my level 2 Secret Guard to synchro summon my dragon of ice", Everest howled loudly as a huge roar was heard, and from the snow came a massive dragon appeared on the field (level 9 2700 atk points and 2000 def points). The dragon was white with blue scales and white whites and dark blue tail. "Behold my dragon Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Trishula turned her attention to the small pup that summoned her, to Everest's amazement Trishula lowered it's massive hand down to Everest. "You want me to get on?" Everest asked. Her dragon gave her a simple nod of the head, Everest smiled as she climbed onto her dragon's hand and it lifted her up into the air.

"Who so you really can ride on your monsters now!" Rubble said in amazement.

"That is awesome!" Skye couldn't wait for her duel now.

"Alright!" Everest cheered, "I activate my dragon's ability when she's synchro summoned I can banish one card from my opponent's hand, graveyard, and field. I choose to banish your Ebon Illusion Magician as well as one random card from your hand!"

"I activate White Wing Magician pendulum ability whenever a dark spell caster is targeted by an effect that could destroy it I can negate that effect but I have to destroy this card!" Mystic said negating Everest's dragon ability.

"Alright then I attack your magician with my dragon, Attack Trishula Ice beam!" Trishula opened her mouth and began fired a white beam towards Ebon Illusion.

"I activate black fangs pendulum ability by destroying this card I can decrease your monsters attack by half", Mystic said.

Everest frowned but canceled her monster's attack, "alright then I activate the spell card I set before Salvage now I can add two monsters from my graveyard back to my hand, I choose Samurai and Geomancer!" Everest then set another card face down and ended her turn.

Everest turn 2: cards in hand 2 life points 3650.

"My draw!" Mystic drew a card and looked over the 3 cards in his hand.

"At least now she went and got rid of those pendulum cards so now he can't pendulum summon", Ace said.

"I activate the spell card pendulum summon this allows me to add two pendulum magician monsters with different names from my deck to my hand", Mystic said choosing another copy of his dragonpit magician and his Violet Poison magician. "Now I set my scale 1 Violet Poison Magician and my scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, now I set the pendulum scale and summon 4 monsters!"

"But how you only have 2 cards in your hand!" Everest asked in shock.

"Simple when Pendulum monsters are destroyed they don't go to the graveyard they go to my extra deck and when they are they can be pendulum summoned again!" Mystic summoned the monsters Black Fang Magician (level 4) , White Wing Magician (level 4) , Wisdom Eye Magician (level 4) and Tune Magician (level 4) . "Now I overlay Wisdom Eye and Tune Magician to bring out Startime Magician", (Rank 4 2400 atk points and 1200 def points) "And now I combine my Black Fang and White Wing tuner Magician to synchro summon! Supreme King Servant Dragon ClearWing!" (level 8 2500 atk points and 2000 def points)

"What on earth!" Everest's eyes widened in shock as a magician appeared on the field with blue robes and a black staff. Then in a flash of a massive dragon appeared on the field and roared towards Everest. "Next I activate Ebon Illusion Magician's ability by getting rid of one overlay unit I can special summon from my graveyard a normal type monsters. Retake the field Dark Magician!" Dark MAgician returned to the field and nodded at Mystic. (level 7 2500 atk points and 2100 def points)

"Mystic truly has stepped up his game as he summons 3 strong monsters in one turn!" Kaibe announced.

"But they aren't stronger than Everest's dragon", said Ryder.

"She still can win!" Marshall added.

"Now I activate Violet Poison Magicians pendulum effect during that battle phase one dark type monster I control can gain 1200 atk points!" Everest eyes widened as Dark Magician's atk points gained 1200 atk points sending it to 3700. "However now Violet witch is destroyed", Mystic added. "Attack dark magician dark magic attack".

Everest turned her head and looked over and saw 2 action cards, "Trishula over there hurry!" Everest said as her dragon took flight and flew towards the two action cards.

"You're not getting away", Dark Magician fired it's blast and destroyed Trishula who disappeared and Everest fell out the sky and rolled across the snow covered ground with a yelp taking 1000 points of damage sending her to 2650. Everest powered back to her paws and walked over to the action cards and lifted them up. "Now I attack with my Ebon Illusion Magician".

"Not so fast I activate battle lock this ends the battle phase", Everest said activating the action spell card.

"Fine then I end my turn!" Mystic announced.

Mystic turn 2: cards in hand none life points 4000.

"My turn!" Everest couched as she drew a new card she currently had 4 including the other action card she had picked up. "I play my second copy of double summon, I can now normal summon two monsters from I choose my samurai and my tuner geomancer. I combine both of my monsters to synchro summon my other dragon!" A large dragon made of ice appeared on the field and roared, "behold Gungnir of the ice barrier!" (level 7 2500 atk points and 1700 def points) "Now attack Startime Magician my dragon Blizzard wings!" Gungnir flapped her wings and sent a huge amount of snow towards Startime Magician destroying it and mystic took 1000 points of damage. She had no choice but to end her turn.

Everest turn 3: Cards in hand 1 life points 2650.

"Come on Everest I know you can win!" Marshall cheered.

"Yeah you got this Everest!" Skye cheered.

"This gonna be hard", Everest said looking over the field, "he has three monsters all with the same attack as my monster. I need something to help me, I do have this action card Freeze Freezer so I can at least survive one more turn it is all gonna come down to the next turn!"

"My turn draw!" Mystic looked over the one card in his hand.

Everest grew a bit nervous as she looked over and saw another action card but it was really far away. "Let's go Gungnir!" Everest jumped onto her dragon's back and it took flight, "take me to that action card!"

"I play scale 1 Stargazer magician in my open pendulum zone", Mystic announced setting one card in his open pendulum zone. "Now I enter the battle phase and my Ebon Illusion Magicians ability, by attacking with my dark magician his effect activate I can now target one monster you control and banish it from the duel!" Everest's eyes widened as her dragon disappeared and again she fell out the ground and into the snow crying out in pain as a sharp pain ran up her paw. "Now attack Dark Magician! Dark Magic attack!"

"I play the action card Freeze Freezer this allows me to negate one of your monsters ability!" Everest shouted as a force field surrounded her blocking Dark Magician's attack.

"That only saves you from one attack now attack my Supreme king servant dragon clearwing, rising sun blast!" The dragon opened it's mouth and fired a red beam from it's mouth.

"I activate my trap card negate attack", Everest called out using her last face down.

"That won't save you from Ebon Illusion attack my magician illusion magic!" Everest cried out in pain as the blast sent her flying across the snow covered ground. She stopped moving and collapsed into the snow.

"Incredible! Mystic has taken everest down to only 150 life points he proving that he is the duelist to beat can Everest make a comeback!" Kaibe announced.

"Come on Everest show them why you won in only one move you can do it!" Skye cheered.

"Yeah Everest get up and fight!" Chase added.

Mystic turn 3: cards in hand 0 life points 3900

Everest slowly powered back to her feet and looked over at Mystic who hadn't moved, "come on I need to trust my deck and I know I can win!" Everest drew a card and smiled at what she got. "I play the spell card monster reborn! This let's me bring one monster from the graveyard and I choose my ultimate beast come forth Trishula!" In a bright white light Everest's massive dragon appeared back from the grave and looked down at Everest a bit concern. "Don't worry Trishula i'm fine!" Trishula nodded her head and let out a mighty roar shaking the ground. (Trishula level 9 2700 atk points and 2000 def points) Trishula lowered her hand and Everest climbed onto it Everest could see an action card across the field. "Take me over there Trishula!"

"I won't let you let's go Dark MAgician, Ebon follow and Clearwing you two", Mystic held out her hand and Dark Magician grabbed his hand and floated over to the Action Cards to try and beat Everest to them.

"And we have a race for the action cards this could decide who wins!" The crowd was on edge as the two duelists raced towards the action cards.

"Trishula throw me!" Everest ordered, "trust me!"

Trishula nodded and throw everest towards the Action cards and she grabbed them in her mouth before sliding across the snow on her stomach. She did a flip and landed on her paws, "I play the action spell card double attack now Trishula attack is now doubled to 5400!" Trishula roared loudly. "Now attack Ebon Magician! Ice beam!" Mystic turned his head as his Ebon Illusion was destroyed and he took 2900 points of damage to his life points! Dropping him to 1000.

"Amazing Everest is back in this duel!" Marshall cheered.

"She has a chance!" Ryder cheered.

"Let's go Everest!" Rubble cheered.

"I end my turn and also Trishula atk points stay at 5400 until the end of your turn!" EVerest said.

Everest Turn 4: cards in hand 0 life points 150.

"My turn!" Mystic drew a card and nodded his head, "I activate the spell card Black magic ritual with this card I can now summon my ultimate magician!" The sky above them turned black, "by sending a monster at level 8 to the graveyard now I can ritual summon The Dark Magician of Chao!" A magician appeared on the field with dark black and purple robes and hat as well as a black staff. (level 8 2800 atk points and 2300 def points) "Now I activate his effect during the turn he is summoned I can add one spell card from your graveyard to my hand and i pick monster reborn but I can't use it just yet!"

Mystic turn 4: cards in hand 0 life points 1000.

"My draw!" Everest drew a card she set one card and ended her turn.

Everest turn 5: cards in hand 0 life points 150.

"My draw!" Mystic drew a card, "Now attack my magician of chaos dark magic attack!"

Everest watched as her dragon was destroyed and she took 100 points of damage sending her to 50. "Now attack Clearwing Dragon…"

"I activate my trap card magical cylinders!" Everest cried out, "this now sends your attack right back at you and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

"That's gonna be 2500 points of damage meaning she is gonna win!" Rubble cheered.

"Not so fast I activate dragonpit magicians pendulum ability", Everest eyes widened in shock she had forgotten about his pendulum monsters in the pendulum scale. "By discarding one pendulum monster I can negate your traps activating!" Everest sighed and closed her eyes as she took Clearwing dragon's attack sending her life points to zero.

Winner Mystic.

"Oh no!" Marshall said.

"Dang it", Skye said.

"Everest is out", said Rubble.

"In stunning fashion the young pup who defeated someone in one turn has lost and is out of the tournament the winner is Mystic!" The crowd cheered for both duelist for there great duel.

The snow arena returned back to regular state of the arena, Mystic deactivated his duel disk and walked over to Everest who was standing on three paws after injuring one of her paws. "You have nothing to be ashamed about Everest you gave me a great duel and I loved every second of it".

Everest gave a small smile, "I guess I have a lot more to learn", Mystic smiled as he gently rubbed her head.

After a 5 minute break the next duel was announced and it shocked all the Paw Patrol.

Ace vs Obelisk!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Battle Between Earth and Air: Ace vs Obelisk!**

"Go Ace!" Skye cheered.

"Show him who's boss!" Zuma called out.

"You seem confident", Ace looked over at the pup wearing blue.

"I am because I know your weakness as long as you can't tribute 3 monsters you can't summon your God card", Ace said.

"You really think that I rely on my God Card like that", Obelisk barked and activated his duel disk.

"Let's go then", Ace activated her duel disk..

"Ladies and gentlemen the second duel of the day the action field for this duel will be", Kaibe randomly choose the action field. "They will be battling inside the dark valley!" The arena around Ace and Obelisk turned into a dark valley with multiple graves and hills in it. "Let this action duel begin!" The blue orb above them erupted scattering the action cards across the field.

"Let's duel!" They both yelled.

"As they say ladies first", Ace looked over her hand and smiled at what she got, first she summoned the monster Blackwing Bora the Spear (level 4 1700 atk points and 800 def points) A crow looking monster came onto the field with a spear in its hands, next by using Blackwing Gale The Whirlwind she could special summon him to the field. (Level 3 tuner 1300 atk points and 400 def points) A bird like creature appeared on the field it had a green head and black wings. "Now I combine my level 3 tuner Gale The Whirlwind and my level 4 Blackwing Bora the Spear to synchro summon one of my favorite cards Assault Blackwing- Chidori the Rain Sprinkling!" (Level 7 2600 atk points and 2000 def points) A Samurai with black and green armor and large black wings appeared on the field with a katana in it's hand. Ace set 1 cards and ended her turn.

Ace Turn 1: Cards in hand 2 life points 4000.

"My turn", Obelisk said drawing a card and looking around, "you know Ace this is a perfect place for our duel all these graves and soon you'll be joining them". A dark black aura filled the arena sending chills down Ace's spine. "I hope your ready to bleed!" Obelisk first summoned the monster Cyber Dragon (level 5 2100 atk points and 1600 def points).

"How can you summon a level 5 monster without tributing?" Ace asked.

"Cyber Dragon has a unique effect if you control a monster and I don't I can special summon this card from my hand", In a flash of light a dragon made of silver appeared on the field it had no arms or legs. Cyber Dragon let out an ear splitting roar causing Ace to put her hands over her ears. "Now I normal summon my Virus of Darkdragons", (level 3 tuner) A black dragon appeared on the field and let out a small roar. "Now I combine my level 3 tuner Virus and my level 5 cyber dragon to summon Throught Ruler Archfiend". In a flash of dark light a huge beast appeared on the field (level 8 2700 atk points and 2300 def points) it was a large skeleton like creature with sharp yellow claws and green wings. "Now attack my Archfiend".

"Not so fast pup I activate the trap card….".

"I activate the spell card Heavy Storm all spells and traps are now destroyed", Obelisk said calmly as he sat down. "This is gonna be boring so i'm gonna make you suffer, attack Archfiend", Ruler Archfiend rushed forward and slashed it's claws right into Assault Blackwing-Chidori and destroyed him causing ace to take 100 points of damage. "Now I activate my archfiends ability this allows me to gain life points equal to the amount of atk points your monster had". Obelisk life points went from 4000 to 6600! Lastly he set 3 cards face down and ended his turn.

Obelisk turn 1: cards in hand 0 life points 6600.

"Okay this is gonna be a bit harder than I thought", Ace thought as she drew a card and smiled at it "first I play the spell card monster reborn this lets me summon one monster from my graveyard to my field I pick Chidori!" In a flash of light Assault Blackwing Chidori returned to the field, (level 7 2600 atk points and 2000 def points) Next Ace played the spell card Swords of revealing light, for the next three turns Obelisk's monsters can't attack. She then ended her turn.

Ace turn 2: cards in hand 1 life points 3900.

"Coward", Obelisk growled, "only a weakling would keep me from attacking".

"No put let's just say for now I need some time", Ace said looking around the field, "let's see if I can find one of those action cards, Chidori a little help". Ace lifted her arm up and Chidori grabbed it and took flight.

Obelisk drew a card he first activated one of the trap cards he set, call of the hunted, this allowed him special summon one monster from his graveyard so he choose his Cyber Dragon (Level 5 2100 atk points and 1600 def points) Obelisk then ended his turn.

Obelisk turn 2: cards in hand 1 life points 6600.

"My turn", Ace drew a card, she then had Chidori drop her down next to two action cards, "first I play the action card High Dive now I can increase my monster atk points by 1000 now attack Cyber Dragon Chidori".

"I play the trap card Threatening Roar this negate your monster from attacking me", Obelisk yawned.

"Fine then", Ace ended her turn.

Ace turn 3: cards in hand 3 life points 3900.

"Now your monster turns back to normal", Obelisk said, "you are just delaying the inevitable once I get Obelisk you will lose and I will be happy".

"What is wrong with you?" Ace asked.

"Nothing", Obelisk drew a card and looked over his hand, "one trap card left on my field, swords lasts for 2 more turns and I sense Obelisk is coming soon". Obelisk got up onto his paws and cracked his neck. "Ace prepare for war first I summon the monster Armageddon Knight", (level 4 1400 atk points 1200 def points) A knight appeared on the with a red scarf over his face and a saber in his hand. Obelisk then ended his turn.

Obelisk turn 3: cards in hand 1 life points 6600

"My draw!" Ace drew a card and smiled, "first I play the spell card double summon this allows me to normal summon two monsters this turn instead of one I summon my level 4 monster Blackwing Zephyros and my level 2 tuner Blackwing Blizzard of the far north, I now activate his special ability when he is normal summoned I can special summon one level 4 or lower blackwing from my graveyard and I choose Bora the Spear. Now I combine my level 4 Bora my level 4 Zephyros and my level 2 tuner Blizzard to synchro summon my strongest monster", Ace clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, "I summon you my mighty lion come down from the heavens and shake this world with your mighty roar! Behold Leo Keeper of the Scrace Tree!" A huge white Lion appeared on the field and let out a mighty roar that shook the ground. (level 10 3100 atk points and 1900 def points)

"Weak", Obelisk shook his head as Archfiend bent down and offered Obelisk his hand. "No i'll be fine".

"Attack Armageddon Knight, Chidori lightning blade!" Chidori rushed forward and cut through Armageddon knight and Obelisk took 1200 points of damage sending him to 4400. "Next I attack your cyber dragon with Leo, destroy that dragon Leo roar of the forest!" Leo roared loudly and destroyed Cyber Dragon causing Obelisk to take 1000 points of damage sending him to 3300.

"An Ace has managed to turn the tables in this duel bring Obelisk down to 3300 life points and giving her the lead!" Kaibe announced.

"Great work Ace", Skye cheered.

"She gonna win!" Rubble cheered.

"No she isn't!" The group turned around to see Jade standing there with a strange look on her face.

"What do you mean Jade", Chase asked looking at his new friend.

"Look at that pup he isn't even phased from that attack", Jade walked over and sat down next to them, "Look I get that Ace is your friend but look at the pup, Obelisk is a strange one and I can tell that Ace is in danger".

Skye looked at Jade then back towards Ace, "it can't be true Ace is the strongest duelist I know there is no way she can be beaten but a pup like him!"

"Instead of arguing with me you need to watch this duel and find a way of beating that Obelisk, as well as Ra, Slifer and their leader!" Jade snapped.

Ace turn 4: cards in hand 1 life points 3900.

"My draw", Obelisk drew a card and smirked using his claw arm he lifted up the card so Ace could see it.

"No", Ace's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah Obelisk is here", he said showing her the god card Obelisk the tormentor, "now your swords of revealing light effect is done". Obelisk smirked a bit. "First I play the trap card Karma cut by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can now destroy one face up monster on the field say goodbye to Leo".

"Not so fast pup I play the action card Mirror barrier this turn my monster can't be destroyed by card effect", Ace said.

"Fine", Obelisk growled deeply, "damn it one card left in my hand and it's Obelisk no set cards". Obelisk looked and began to walk toward one of the action cards. He lifted it up and smirked, "I play the trap card double attack now my monster's attack doubles for this turn and yours, attack my Archfiend take out Chidori". Ace frowned as Chidori was destroyed and sent to the graveyard and she took 2800 points of damage sending her to 1100.

"And Obelisk has taken control as Ace's drop points drop to 1100", said Kaibe.

"Ace", Skye let out a small whine.

"See that he change the pact of this duel in just a couple", Jade started.

"Shut up!" Skye snapped turning towards Jade, "Ace isn't going to lose she is two strong to lose!"

"Good for her", Jade didn't look at Skye she was focused on the duel.

"You'll see Ace is gonna win!" Skye turned back towards her friend.

"Skye don't worry that pup made a major mistake why wouldn't he attack Ace's strongest monster", Chase said.

"Now Through Ruler Archfiend effect kicks in now I gain life points equal to your monster's atk points", Obelisk said as life points went from 3300 to 5900. I end my turn.

Obelisk turn 4: cards in hand 1 life points 5900.

Ace drew a card and immediately ended her turn.

Ace turn 5: cards in hand 2 life point 1100.

"My draw", Obelisk drew a card, "first I activate pot of greed this allows me to draw 2 cards", Obelisk drew two cards and looked them over. "Now I summon the monster Sangan and end my turn!" (Level 3 1000 atk points and 600 def points)

Obelisk turn 5: cards in hand 2 life points 5900.

Ace drew a card and watched as Obelisk walked over to another action card, "Attack Sangan my beast!" Leo roared towards Sangan.

"I play the action spell Miracle I can target one monster on my field and this turn it can't be destroyed by battle but I still take battle damage", Obelisk grunted as the shockwave from Leo's roar hit him and he took 1050 points of damage sending him to 4850. Obelisk dug his claws into the ground to keep himself from moving back. Ace then ended his turn.

Ace turn 6: cards in hand 3 life points 1100.

Obelisk drew a card and his eyes went wide in shock he closed his eyes and a small smile creeped across his face. "It's over", Jade said standing up and walking away.

"What do you mean", Skye demanded.

"Jade answer us please", Chase said.

"Look at his face Obelisk obviously drew the card he ended to win, this whole duel he was so serious and now look at him he is smiling", with that said Jade left.

"I play the spell card soul exchange", Obelisk said.

"What does that do", Ace asked.

"If I need to tribute summon a monster I can use monsters on your side of the field", Ace's eyes widened as her lion turned blue as did Archfiend and Sangan. The sky above them turned dark as a massive blue portal appeared next to Obelisk. "Great beast of the ground please hear my cry unleash yourself from orb of light and bring me victory in fight. The water turns to ground as I call your name to humble the shadow duel that I play. Come Forth and play Obelisk the Tormentor!" In a flash of blue light a massive beast came onto the field with huge blue wings and red eyes. (level 10 4000 atk points and 4000 def points)

"Ace!" Skye cried out.

"Don't worry she has at least one last turn by using Soul Exchange Obelisk can't attack yet" said Ryder.

Obelisk then ended his turn with one card face down.

Obelisk turn 6: Cards in hand 0 life points 4850.

"I need a good card if I don't get a good card i'm gonna lose", Ace looked over the current cards in her hand she had 2 monsters and a spell card. Ace closed her eyes and drew a card, and smiled. "You know Obelisk I lied to you earlier Leo wasn't my strongest monster let me show who is. First I play my second copy of monster reborn with this card I can special summon one monster from my graveyard be reborn Chidori!" Assault Blackwing Chidori retook the field "Now I normal summon the monster Blackwing Jin The Rain Shadow, and not I activate Gale of Whirlwinds effect if there is another blackwing monster I summon this from hand. Now I combine my level 1 tuner Jin, my level 3 tuner Gale and my level 7 Chidori to synchro summon my ultimate monster!" All three of her monsters turned black, "From the darkest corners of the earth, I summon the monster who rules over ever Blackwing monster come forth and due battle with this mighty beast. I Summon Master of the Black Feathers!" In flash of black light a massive monster appeared with blue skin and large black wings, with blue flames for hair as well as a large spear in it's hand. (Level 11 3500 atk points and 2400 def points)

"I've never seen that monster before", Ryder said in amazement.

"That is Ace's strongest monster!" Skye said.

Master of the Black Feathers lowered her hand and Ace climbed on they then flew over to Obelisk, "Now I play the spell card synchro boost now my monster gains 500 atk points Attack Master of Black Feathers!"

"She is gonna destroy both of these monsters", Ryder announced.

"I play the trap card Bottomless Trap hole", Obelisk announced, "you were moving so fast that I didn't get a chance to do this yet when a monster is summoned with 1500 atk points or more I can now banish it". Ace's eyes widened in fear as her monster disappeared and she landed hard on the ground.

Ace turn 7: cards in hand 0 life points 1100.

"Attack Obelisk crush her!" Obelisk the tormentor began to slowly walk towards Ace who was just beginning to get up.

"GET UP ACE!" Skye cried out.

Ace looked up and saw a massive fist heading towards her, she closed her eyes but she didn't feel anything Obelisk had stopped his hands just inches away from her. Ace life points dropped to zero and the arena turned back to normal.

Winner Obelisk.

"She lost", Chase said.

"Dudes this might be harder than we thought", said Zuma.

Obelisk took a deep breath as he placed Obelisk back into his deck, he then walked over to Ace, he placed his paw on her head and his turned blue. "Give me your soul", Ace eye turned blue and then she spat up blood and collapsed down to ground.

"Ace!" Skye jumped over the barricade and rushed over to her friend, "What did you do!"

"I told her… that she was gonna bleed", Obelisk then took his leave.

 **Next Time.**

Marshall vs Delta.

Skye vs Luke.

Chase vs Sylvia


End file.
